La otra realidad
by Yuna Granger
Summary: La vida de Harry Potter cambiará por completo cuando se entere de que cierta castaña comparte su mismo sueño. AU, H/Hr, ¡Un fic totalmente fuera de lo común!....¡ULTIMO CHAPTER! Gracias por todo...
1. El no entender nada

_¡Hola a todos! Aqui les traigo otra historia sacadita del horno.  
Ponganse los lentes... prendan la radio y ¡a leer con confianza!_  
_Absolutamente nada respecto a Harry Potter me pertenece, pero si a Rowling y a WB.  
Eso si, la trama es solo mia._**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**  
El no entender nada.

---OoO---  
Miró a su alrededor y no pudo reconocer el lugar: era un largo pasillo con paredes de metal, algunos afiches de películas y otros de obras de teatro pegados a ambos lados, también habían rayados de pandilleros hechos con spray y con plumones de colores.

-_Es una estación de metro... ¿pero qué hago aquí?-_pensó un tanto preocupado, ahora que hacia memoria no sabia ni siquiera como había llegado hasta ese lugar.

Se acercó lentamente a las paredes y las tocó intentando ver si eran "sólidas", y si que lo eran, el lugar era un gran pasillo con luces en el techo intermitentes. Comenzó a caminar para encontrar la salida, lo único que tenia claro era que no deseaba por nada del mundo quedarse ni un solo minuto más en ese tétrico y abandonado lugar. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, de pronto sintió como una luz blanca lo enceguecía y como caía al suelo quedando completamente inconsciente.  
---OoO---

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en el suelo de su propia habitación, el sol radiante ingresaba por las ventanas dominando el lugar por completo y una fresca brisa hacia bailar a las cortinas de un lado a otro.

-_Solo e__ra un sueño...- _respondió mentalmente tranquilizándose a si mismo.

Se levantó del suelo sintiéndose un tanto agotado, luego entró al baño para mojarse la cara, intentando despertar por completo y si que lo consiguió. Se observó a través del espejo, no se veía muy bien ya que solía usar lentes todo el tiempo y estaba acostumbrado a ellos. Observó con detenimiento sus ojos verdes, luego volvió a mojar sus manos y se las pasó por el oscuro cabello negro intentando peinarlo un poco, decidió no afeitarse ese día ya que se sentía cansado. Regresó a su habitación y se vistió sin apuro.

Pasó por la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, sacó leche descremada y de un estante unos cereales, unió ambas cosas en un posillo y se sentó en un cómodo sillón de cuero negro entre un montón de carpetas y papeles.

-_No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy...- _pensó agobiado y comenzó a revisar concentrado una a una cada hoja al mismo tiempo que comía su desayuno.

Una hora más tarde, su grato ambiente de tranquilidad se vio interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono. Lo dejó sonar un rato y luego levantó el auricular.

-¿Aló?-

-¡Muy buenos días Harry!- lo saludó alegre la otra persona.

-Buenos días profesor Dumbledore…- contestó intentando sonar animado, cosa que le resultó imposible.

-¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien profesor…bien- mintió el muchacho. -¿Por qué lo pregunta?-

-Estoy un poco preocupado por ti, ya sabes, con todo lo que estás viviendo, no hemos tenido la oportunidad de conversar tranquilos...- se produjo un momento de silencio.

-Sinceramente dar clases me tiene un poco agotado, pero nada que un par de días durmiendo no mejoren...- respondió el chico.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte un poco a aliviar tu carga y retrasamos la entrega de tu tesis o congelas las clases-

-No profesor, no necesito ayuda por ahora, creo que puedo manejarlo todo- respondió terco como siempre.

-Bueno Harry, entonces descansa este fin de semana, y nos vemos el lunes...-

-Adiós profesor- se despidió cortésmente y devolvió el auricular al teléfono.

Regresó a su trabajo, estaba revisando pruebas de sus alumnos; se encontraba en último año de Neurociencia y por su excelente rendimiento postuló para estar a cargo de una pequeña cátedra y la consiguió, también estaba escribiendo nuevamente su tesis, ahora sobre mecanismos de aprendizaje y a la vez asistía a un par de clases propias de último año. Estaba muy agotado, pero no podía simplemente quedarse en casa y no hacer nada, no podía.

-_Sirius...-_pensó mirando un pequeño marco con una fotografía sobre el televisor, en él, aparecía él mismo junto a su padrino, ambos en un laboratorio sonriendo como dos buenos amigos. Sirius había fallecido el mes pasado, había quedado en coma luego de chocar en su moto contra un auto en la carretera y no logró recuperarse falleciendo a la semana y para Harry fue como si le arrebataran el corazón mismo, ahora estaba completamente solo en el departamento, solo en el mundo, su padrino, su único familiar vivo se había ido para siempre y se había llevado la tesis en la que habían estado trabajando por más de dos años.

-¿_En qué están pensando estos chicos?- _se preguntó con el ceño fruncido mientras tachaba las erradas respuestas de sus alumnos.

El montón de hojas fue disminuyendo poco a poco para alegría de Harry, más tarde se preparó el almuerzo de mala gana y apenas lo probó.

-_Dios, necesito dormir ahora ya...- _pensó mientras se dirigía arrastrando los pies a su habitación. Cerró las cortinas ya que le era casi imposible conciliar el sueño con tanta luz, se sacó los zapatos y se quitó los lentes dejándolos sobre una mesita, luego se tapó con una manta y se durmió enseguida.

---OoO---  
Otra vez en el mismo pasillo, comenzó a correr desesperado por encontrar la salida.

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó en voz alta pero no recibió respuesta.

Las luces que parpadeaban amenazando con apagarse iluminaron más el lugar y el chico miró con cautela al final del pasillo, había una silueta.

-¡Hey!- gritó llamando a la persona, al no recibir respuesta comenzó a correr en esa dirección.

-Disculpa...- lo intentó de nuevo ahora mucho más cerca, logró ver una cabellera castaña con algunos brillos dorados y ondulada, claramente perteneciente a una mujer que estaba dándole la espalda, siguió avanzando rápidamente hacia ella, entonces la muchacha comenzó a voltearse y otra vez se quedo literalmente ciego.  
---OoO---

Abrió bruscamente los ojos y sintió como su respiración estaba agitada, sentía como si no hubiese descansado en lo absoluto, se levantó y se fue a trabajar en su tesis al computador portátil.

Leía libros, subrayaba palabras, tecleaba velozmente y se tomaba la cabeza mientras pensaba, pero no, ese día no se sentía para nada preparado, recordó enseguida lo que le dijo Sirius una vez.

"_Hijo_, c_uando trabajes en algo importante, hazlo solo cuando estés inspirado, verás como las palabras fluyen como ríos, las ideas aparecerán a mil por hora y todo saldrá bien, lo prometo"._

Cerró el computador y se acercó a la ventana, para observar como la gente caminaba tranquila y despreocupada por la calle, los autos pasaban veloces y entonces la vio; parada casi en la esquina de la calle, una chica cuyos cabellos castaños brillaban moviéndose alegres con la brisa de ese extraño invierno, no podía ver bien su rostro, la muchacha caminaba de un lado a otro mirando su reloj como esperando a alguien, él no entendió por qué esa mujer le llamó tanto la atención, dejó de mirarla ya que el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Corrió hacia el aparato.

-¿Aló?- contestó mientras regresaba a mirar por la ventana, pero la chica ya no estaba ahí.

-Hola profesor...- lo saludó uno de sus alumnos.

-Weasly¿qué pasa?- le preguntó mientras seguía buscando a aquella castaña.

-Amigo, esta noche haremos una pequeña reunión en casa de Luna-

-No puedo, ya sabes que tengo trabajo para casi tres vidas más...- respondió mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos recordando todo lo que debía hacer.

-Harry, por favor, tienes que distraerte, vamos amigo, pasémoslo bien un rato...hazlo por nuestra amistad- le suplicó el chico al otro lado de la línea.

-Ya, ya... ¿a qué hora estoy allá?- aceptó queriendo arrepentirse enseguida.

-A las diez, bueno amigo, allá nos vemos...- y enseguida escuchó el tono de corte.

Ya eran las siete de la tarde.

_-Una hora en prepararme, media más en ir a comprar, quince minutos en llegar, si me apresuro podría trabajar un rato...-_

Harry entró a ducharse, sentir el agua tibia acariciando y relajando cada músculo de su cuerpo lo hizo recuperar energías al salir del baño ya no se sentía tan agotado como antes, se vistió rápidamente con unos jeans, polera blanca y un chaleco negro luego estudió una hora acostado en el sillón, pero se sentía tan desconcentrado que nada le quedó realmente en la cabeza.

A las nueve salió derrotado del departamento, fue a un mini market que había una calle más al norte y compró algunas cosas para la reunión, decidió irse caminando a casa de Luna ya que le quedaba relativamente cerca y así podría despejarse un poco.

Afuera de la casa de Luna estaba estacionada una lujosa moto negra pero faltaba el pequeño auto de Ron, cosa que lo extraño ya que él siempre llegaba antes que todos, se acercó a la puerta y la golpeó.

-Weasly...-

-Profesor... pase, pase- lo recibió su pelirrojo estudiante.

-Ahora soy Harry, no profesor...- le dijo entregándole lo que había comprado.

-Bueno, sabes que me gusta bromear...- le confesó mientras entraban al living de la pequeña casa.

-¡Harry llegaste!- lo saludó Luna, que también era de ultimo año pero ella estudiaba psicología, tenían algunas clases en común.

-Hola Luna...- le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego saludo a un chico rubio que lo miraba un tanto receloso, lo miró a los ojos e intento hacer memoria de si lo conocía o no.

-Harry Potter, he escuchado mucho de ti...soy Draco Malfoy, Psicología en Cambridge- el chico de mirada altiva le tendió la mano y el ojiverde la apretó con cordialidad.

-Ron ¿qué le pasó a tu auto?, no lo vi afuera- le preguntó un tanto curioso en la cocina a su amigo mientras preparaban las bebidas, vasos y picadillos.

-Ginny, va a traer a una de sus amigas de Cambridge y literalmente me robó las llaves...- contestó el pelirrojo levantando los hombros. El chico no se sorprendió ante lo de Ginny, la hermana melliza de Ron era así, totalmente rebelde, se escapaba de su casa, golpeaba a Ron a veces, le lanzaba cosas y tenia un carácter explosivo, él ser la única mujer entre cinco hermanos hombres la hizo ser así, no la veía hacia menos de un año más o menos.

Se sentaron en los cómodos sillones y con la comida y la bebida en la mesa cuando escucharon a Ginny ya que llegó tocando la bocina.

-¡Esa escandalosa!- rugió enojado Ron levantándose y abriendo la puerta.

-¡¡Hola a todos!!- saludó casi gritando la pelirroja y dándole un fuerte empujón a su hermano.

-Esta es mi amiga Hermione Granger…- presentó a una chica con un brillante cabello castaño y rizado, delgada, muy bonita, pero de aspecto cansado y que les sonrió a todos.

-Buenas noches- saludó educadamente.

Ya todos reunidos comenzaron a conversar animadamente, Hermione se integró rápidamente al grupo.

-Y Harry¿tienes novia?- le preguntó Ginny sin pelos en la lengua y todos dejaron de conversar para escuchar que diría Harry.

-No, no tengo tiempo ni para mi...- respondió sincero, además ninguna mujer llenaba realmente sus expectativas, a veces pensaba que lo que sea que estaba buscando no existía y creía que estaría solo para el resto de su vida, cosa que lo agobiaba de sobremanera.

-Resulta gracioso que ninguno de nosotros tenga pareja- mencionó Ron divertido.

-Bueno aquí somos tres y tres, no seria malo...- insinuó su hermana mientras se tomaba un montón de papas fritas.

-Claro¿y si te tocara con tu hermano?, para ti tampoco seria malo me imagino- respondió con sarcasmo Malfoy que estaba sentado a su lado y soltó una carcajada a lo que en respuesta recibió un par de papas fritas en el rostro.

Ya en la madrugada luego de una entretenida reunión se despidieron prometiendo que se juntarían otra vez.

Ginny y Hermione se quedaron en casa de Luna, Draco se fue en su moto y Ron llevó a Harry hasta su departamento.

-_Directo a dormir- _se prometió mientras abría la puerta.

Sin pensar nada entró a su habitación, le quitó la alarma al reloj y se metió a la cama, mirando la pared se quedo profundamente dormido.

---OoO---  
Una vez más estaba ahí, ese lugar ahora había adquirido un olor característico a óxido, se calmó y a pesar de la oscuridad comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección en la que vio a esa mujer la última vez.

-_Esto es un sueño...y ahora ya sé donde ir-_ se dijo seguro, aún así caminaba tocando la pared con la mano derecha y la otra la tenia empuñada con fuerza.

Luego de un rato, las luces eran muy débiles, parecía que caminaba en penumbras, esperaba algo ansioso, no sabia por qué, pero esperaba ese evento que lo despertaba y cuando pensó que nada ocurriría choco contra algo, o mejor dicho contra alguien.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?- le preguntó a la chica del cabello castaño acercando su mano para voltearla.

Pero la chica fue más rápida y le contestó.

-Te juro Harry que no me creerías...- le respondió revelando su rostro, el ojiverde sintió como su corazón se desbocaba, sus ojos se cerraban y su cabeza se hundía en una confusión que nunca antes había experimentado.  
---OoO---

-Hermione…- la nombró al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la cama y jadeaba sin poder controlarse.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola otra vez, mil gracias por leer este capitulo de mi nueva historia terrorifica jajaja, la cosa es que no me he basado en ninguna canción (siempre lo hago) asi que ojala resulte bueno este fic. Les recuerdo que es H/Hr. Habran capitulos largos y otros cortos, para que no me reten despues jiji.

Lo titule; La otra realidad, pero aún estoy pensando en un titulo... acepto sugerencias.

Espero con ansias sus comentarios... y les prometo que esta historia tendra final, como todas las que he escrito hasta ahora.

¡Saludos!  
_Yuna Granger _

**D..E..J..A...T..U...R..E..V..I..E..W.. **


	2. Algo está ocurriéndome

**Capítulo 2**  
Algo está ocurriéndome.

Esa noche no quería volver a conciliar el sueño, temía tener el mismo nuevamente, así que se preparó un tazón de café cargado y continúo revisando las pruebas de sus alumnos hasta que su vista se nubló finalmente del cansancio.

-¿_Fue ella siempre la que aparecía en mi sueño? o inconcientemente hice que cuadrara con la mujer que vi la primera vez…- _se preguntó mientras sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco hasta que por fin se durmió.

Esta vez soñó con el lugar vagamente, veía a Hermione pero no pudo decirle nada, el sueño resulto muy borroso y confuso.

Ese día domingo fue como cualquier otro, lo único diferente era que dormir no lo había recuperado en lo más mínimo, sentía sus músculos adoloridos, tenia los ojos rojizos y sutilmente habían aparecido un par de pequeñas ojeras.

Sin saber por qué se detuvo afuera de la habitación de su padrino, respiro hondo y giró el pomo de la puerta.

El interior seguía igual desde que Sirius había sacado un pie de ese lugar, la gran cantidad de libros en las repisas, los afiches mal pegados de algunos medicamentos nuevos en las paredes, su cama sin hacer como siempre, su ropa desordenada por todas partes, pero el típico olor se había ido junto a él, ahora reinaba una atmósfera tétrica y un desagradable olor a encierro.

Harry se acercó a una gran fotografía de Sirius junto a su padre, James Potter, ambos los mejores amigos del mundo como le había mencionado en alguna ocasión su padrino. Él no lo recordaba ni a su madre ya que ambos habían muerto en un accidente de auto a los pocos meses de su nacimiento, Sirius por ser el padrino se encargo de Harry, ya que no poseían más familiares vivos cercanos ya que ambos habían sido hijos únicos.

Entró a la habitación, no quiso abrir las cortinas, comenzó a recoger las cosas que había en el suelo.

-_Siempre fuiste un desordenado sin remedio…- _pensó mirando otra fotografía de Sirius sobre su moto. Luego de recoger todo y dejarlo en su lugar se sentó en la cama.

-Sé que estarías encantado estudiándome, he tenido el mismo sueño una y otra vez, yo nunca creí que algo así fuese posible…lo que estábamos investigando, es real…- le dijo a la fotografía y deseo con toda su alma recibir algún consejo.

---

Recibió otro llamado telefónico, era Luna pidiéndole algunos apuntes.

-_Parece que estuvieran controlándome…-_ pensó un poco molesto ya que todos los días recibía por lo menos una llamada de uno de sus amigos.

Su domingo fue igual de aburrido que siempre, continuo escribiendo su tesis, nada coherente solo ideas vagas pero escribía todo para luego desarrollarlas.

-_Cuando esté inspirado haré el resto…- _se prometió mientras se ponía el pijama y se acostaba.

---OoO---

Podía sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza, le faltaba el aire y se estaba mareando, el lugar estaba sumido en una completa oscuridad.

-¡Hermione!- la llamó desesperado, solo veía negro por todos lados movió sus manos a tientas buscando la pared, intentando ubicarse sin éxito.

-Harry…- sintió como una mujer lo llamaba, pero no sabía de donde provenía la voz.

-¡¿Hermione eres tú?!- gritó moviendo la cabeza en todas direcciones.

-Si…- fue lo último que escuchó antes de aparecer en su habitación, maldijo por despertarse.

---OoO---

_-¡Que mierda ocurre con este sueño!- _pensó mientras se mojaba la cara con rabia, se dio una ducha más que rápida y ordenó su bolso, con las pruebas que había revisado y con sus cuadernos. Luego se fue sin desayunar y tomó un bus hasta el subterráneo y continuó en él hasta la Universidad.

-Hola Harry…- lo saludó Luna mientras caminaba por el pasillo que iba hacia el departamento en que se especializaba Harry.

-Buenos días Luna- le respondió intentando esbozar una sonrisa que no logró, se detuvo y registro su bolso sacando una carpeta pequeña.

-Gracias, le sacaré un par de copias y te la devuelvo- le dijo la rubia guardándola en su mochila y haciéndole un gesto con la mano se fue.

---

Harry no tenia pensado entrar a clases ese día, camino directo a la oficina del profesor Dumbledore, necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre sus sueños y pensó que él le podría dar una respuesta.

Golpeó decidido la puerta y lo invitaron a pasar desde adentro.

-Harry… pensé que tenias clases ahora- le comentó el anciano profesor desde su escritorio mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-Si, pero tenia que hablar de algo importante con usted- le respondió mirándolo a los ojos y tomando asiento.

-Cuéntame…-

-Profesor… estoy agotado…-

-Eso lo puedo apreciar a simple vista hijo- le confeso serio.

-Ocurre que estoy teniendo un sueño recurrente…- al ver la expresión de sorpresa del anciano agregó – y como todo el mundo sabe, yo no creía que pudiese ocurrir, ni siquiera le creí a mi padrino cuando comenzamos a investigar sobre del tema-

-Y debiste creerle, tú sabes que Sirius era un experto en sueños y llevaba años investigando sobre ese tema, sus tesis fue magnifica, aún la recuerdo-

-Si, pero el investigador es terco y hasta de mente cerrada, usted lo sabe mucho mejor de lo que cree- el anciano sonrió ante el comentario.

-Y cuéntame sobre qué trata tu sueño Harry-

-Estoy en un lugar igual a una estación de metro, es un largo pasillo, las luces son débiles y se apagan a veces, la segunda vez que soñé con el lugar, vi de lejos la silueta de una mujer, solo pude observar con claridad su cabello castaño dorado y rizado. La tercera vez que soñé la vi de cerca y descubrí que era alguien que en realidad ya conozco, pero lo extraño es que cuando soñé con esta mujer la primera vez yo no conocía aún a esta chica…-

-Y ahora que lo piensas bien, siempre fue esa mujer ¿no?- completó sabiamente el anciano con las manos entrelazadas y expresión concentrada.

-Exacto y no encuentro la lógica, como pude soñar con ella si nunca en mi vida la había visto- se preguntó más a si mismo que al profesor.

-No le veo la lógica en lo absoluto, Harry, lo que yo opino es que tienes demasiado en la cabeza, y si, es lógico que estés cayendo en un cuadro depresivo y paranoico , no lo digo para asustarte tu sabes mejor que nadie que un cuadro así significa que estés pediendo la cordura o algo por el estilo, solo estoy advirtiéndote; estas esforzando los procesos de tu mente, está trabajando demasiado y aunque no quieras escuchar esto; lo de Sirius desató algo de todo lo que te esta ocurriendo ahora, además de la perdida de un documento muy importante como era tu excelente trabajo de tesis-

Luego de su conclusión se puso de pie y miró por la ventana dándole el tiempo necesario a Harry para que procesara todo lo que le había dicho.

-Profesor…estoy totalmente de acuerdo¿qué cree usted que debo hacer ahora?- le preguntó confiando totalmente en la opinión del anciano.

-Te voy a recetar un par de antidepresivos y un somnífero, todos estos medicamentos están catalogados como drogas, quiero que tengas mucho cuidado y que no salgas muy lejos de tu departamento- se acercó a un estante con llave y saco tres pequeñas botellitas entregándoselas al chico.

-¿Qué va a ocurrir con mis clases?- le preguntó preocupado mientras guardaba los medicamentos en su mochila.

-Yo mismo te voy a reemplazar¿confías en que lo puedo hacer bien?- le pregunto sonriendo.

-Por supuesto que si…y ¿por cuanto tiempo debo ausentarme?-

-No te quiero ver en una semana, duerme, come bien, júntate con amigos y no trabajes ni estudies…yo hablaré con tus profesores así que no te preocupes- le prometió mientras ambos se ponían de pie y se acercaban a la puerta.

-Muchas gracias profesor…-

-De nada y Harry… cuídate por favor- le pidió dándole una fraternal palmadita en la espalda.

---

Ya de regreso en su casa, sin ganas de comer decidió que dormiría, ya no se podía el cuerpo del cansancio. Buscó los medicamentos dentro de su bolso y los miró un rato.

-_Quién diría que yo terminaría tomando estas cosas…-_ pensó angustiado por su situación.

Sacó una pastilla de cada botellita y se las tomó, el somnífero era tan fuerte que al minuto comenzó a sentirse mareado y cayó en un  
profundo sueño.

---OoO---

El lugar era el mismo pero su aspecto ahora era muy diferente, las paredes parecían viejísimas y estaban cubiertas de algo que parecía sangre, se acercó temeroso y las tocó comprobando que era sangre seca un escalofrió lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

-¿_Qué demonios?...-_

Las luces estaban más débiles que lo usual, el suelo estaba en mal estado y cada vez que daba un paso terminaba tropezándose. Lo más gracioso de la situación era su estado conciente de que estaba durmiendo, no entendía como eso podía suceder.

-_Este lugar está que se cae en cualquier momento…- _pensó curioso de que le pasaría a él en el caso de que eso sucediera.

Se sentó en el suelo y sintió como avanzaba el tiempo¿minutos u horas? No tenia noción alguna del tiempo de pronto un ruido lo hizo levantarse.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó extrañado. – ¿Hermione?-

Vio como una puerta que no sabia que estaba ahí se abría de golpe apareciendo dos grandes perros ¿rojos?.

-¡Oh mierda!- gritó asustado al ver que los perros corrían en su dirección ladrando como locos se volteó y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas cerró los ojos intentando despertar pero fue inútil.

Continúo corriendo con fuerza mirando inconscientemente las paredes hasta que notó una manilla, sin pensarlo dos veces la abrió con agilidad e ingresó a la habitación.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y temblaba de pies a cabeza, nunca había sentido tanto miedo junto, los abrió lentamente y observó la habitación igual de tétrica que el pasillo, una señora estaba sentada en una silla dándole la espalda.

-Hola, yo soy Harry Potter…- la saludó educadamente, pero no lo pareció ya que con el miedo que sentía dijo las palabras atropelladamente.

La señora se volteó y Harry soltó un grito ahogado, su cara tenia aspecto cadavérico, era muy delgada y en la cabeza se le notaba una contusión muy grave, sostenía a un bebé en sus manos, lo poco que vio del bebé fue que su piel era casi azul y estaba como congelado pero vivo.

-Tú también vienes a… ¿ayudarme¿eres amigo de ella?- le preguntó con voz agudísima pero agradable.

-¿De ella?... ¿de Hermione?- preguntó sin pensarlo.

-De esa muchacha que nos ayuda- respondió con tristeza la señora.

-¿De cabello rizado y castaño claro?-

-Si y unos hermosos ojos color miel… ¿eres amigo de ella?- volvió a preguntarle.

-Si, la conozco…y estoy buscándola¿sabe usted donde está?-

-Prometió ayudarme, sé que está en eso…- dijo sin contestar la pregunta del chico, de pronto rompió a llorar. –Necesito descansar junto a mi bebé- dijo entre lagrimas y sollozos.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda…- le agradeció antes de salir de la habitación. Ni siquiera pensó en los perros que supuestamente estaban afuera, lo único que sentía era la necesidad de dejar en paz a esa señora y a su bebé.

Ya en el solitario pasillo se sentó otra vez en el suelo y abrazó sus piernas en una pose que muchas veces le pareció de desequilibrado mental, comenzó a mecerse de atrás hacia delante, sintió que el frío lo envolvía y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se cerraban de a poco.

---OoO---

Despertó en la mañana del siguiente día con frío ya que toda la ropa de cama estaba en el suelo. Miro el reloj y descubrió que eran las ocho de la mañana, había podido dormir diecisiete horas aproximadamente soñando pesadillas pero algo era algo. 

Decidió salir a trotar para despejarse, hacia mucho que no lo hacia, aún así tenia un físico mas que normal y totalmente envidiable como le decía Ron. Se vistió con ropa deportiva y salió del edificio caminando en dirección a una gran plaza que había cerca, al llegar al lugar comenzó a trotar y por el camino se percató de que había alguien conocida trotando un poco mas lejos, aceleró el paso y la alcanzó.

-Hola Harry…- lo saludó al verlo a su lado.

Verla fue difícil, y estar junto a ella mucho más, sin saber por qué se sintió un poco asustado.

-¿Como estás?- le preguntó mientras daba pequeños saltitos.

-Bien, aquí… intentando… despejarme un poco- le respondió sin disminuir la velocidad y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Yo también…- le dijo sincero. Trotaron por veinte minutos los cuales se le hicieron eternos al ojiverde y luego descansaron sentados en el pasto.

-No te había visto aquí nunca…- le comentó la castaña.

-Es que no vengo muy seguido… ¿y tú vienes siempre?-

-Si, casi siempre-

-¿No tienes clases o algo?-

-Doy clases un par de días a la semana en la mañana y preparó mi tesis, nada más…- respondió mientras habría una botella de agua.

-¿_Nada más dices? Yo hago eso mismo y me acusan de loco paranoico…-_pensó Harry mientras bebía agua de su botella.

-¿Y tú?-

-Yo hago lo mismo que tú y tomé un par de electivos, pero ahora tengo toda una semana libre…- le comentó mirando para otro lado para que la chica no le preguntara el por qué.

-Yo hoy tengo libre… vivo a un par de cuadras de aquí ¿te apetece que vayamos a tomar desayuno?- lo invitó regalándole una sonrisa que a Harry le pareció agradable.

El chico asintió y se fueron caminando al departamento de la castaña.

---

Era un lugar muy ordenado y acogedor, del tamaño de su propio departamento aproximadamente, vivía en el cuarto piso a diferencia de él que vivía uno más abajo.

La chica entró a la cocina que estaba separada del living solo por un mesón parecido a una barra de bar, Harry se sentó mirando a Hermione y apoyándose ahí. La chica preparó leche con chocolate, le sirvió galletitas y un par de rebanadas de pan.

-¿Qué estudias?- le preguntó al ver un cerro de espesos libros y papeles desordenados en un pequeño escritorio.

-Historia…- le contestó dándole una mascada a una trocito de manzana.

-Ah y ¿cómo va tu tesis?…-

-Pésimo…- le respondió perdiendo toda su energía de un momento a otro, parecía igual de agobiada y agotada como lo estaba él –No logró concentrarme más de quince minutos-

-Me pasa igual, pero en mi caso no logro más de dos minutos- le comentó intentando hacerla sonreír sin éxito.

-_Como la haré reír si no lo hago ni yo mismo…-_

-Se siente pésimo, pero tengo fe de que todo estará bien…- respondió con mirada de sabia y ojos cansados de recorrer tantos libros profundos a la luz de la lámpara de noche.

-¿Conoces a Ginny hace mucho?- le preguntó cambiando de tema para alegrar un poco el ambiente.

-Hace un año más o menos, tomó las dos clases que yo dictaba el año pasado y ahí nos hicimos buenas amigas-

-¿Y te juntas con Malfoy también?- le preguntó sin querer.

-Eh… si, a veces, a pesar de que él estudia psicología tomó mis asignaturas como electivas y estoy muy orgullosa de sus avances- respondió con satisfacción la chica.

-¿Vives con alguien?- otra pregunta cambiando nuevamente el tema.

-No, una vez hace tiempo compartí el departamento con una compañera pero no resulto- contestó terminando su leche. -¿Y tú?-

-También vivo solo y estoy bien así-

-¿Y tú familia?…-

-No existen- le respondió un poco cortante. Hermione prefirió no seguir insistiendo con eso.

Luego de ayudarle a lavar y a guardar las cosas que habían ocupado se despidieron y Harry se fue a su casa un poco incomodo por haberle contestado de mala manera.

---

-_Supiera que sueño con ella…ni siquiera me gusta, no entiendo por qué aparece ella y no otra…- _pensó mientras se duchaba, sentía los músculos de las piernas levemente adoloridos.

Pasó el resto del día viendo televisión, en la noche volvió a tomarse los medicamentos.

_-_Sin soñar por favor- pidió mirando las botellitasy cayó dormido al poco rato.

---OoO---

Estaba en el mismo pasillo, ahora la sangre de las paredes estaba seca, el piso seguía destrozado y esta vez no vio ninguna perilla cerca.

-_Hasta cuando me va a pasar esto…- _pensó angustiado y se apoyo en una pared dejándose caer hasta quedar sentado.

-_Sirius ayúdame…-_ le pidió a su padrino, cerró los ojos esperando verlo o algo por el estilo, estaba en todo su derecho de creer que pudiese ocurrir ya que estaba en un sueño y como dicen ahí todo es posible.

-Harry…- le dijo una suave voz de mujer y sintió como una mano lo movía de un lado a otro suavemente, dio un respiro y abrió los ojos intentando mantener la calma ya que no sabia que esperar.

-Hermione…- era ella, le estaba sonriendo como si se alegrase profundamente de verlo.

-Rápido sígueme…- le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar, el chico se puso de pie rápidamente y la siguió.

-Siento que estamos escapando…- comentó el chico casi trotando atrás de la castaña.

-Harry, estas en lo cierto, estamos escapando-

---OoO---

.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya van ocurriendo más cosas jiji.  
Tuve solo tres reviews en el chap anterior... ¡que pena!, me da la sensasion de que ya no quedamos fans H/Hr en el mundo xD  
Uff espero que eso no ocurra nunca. Prometo no pasarme de la raya con las actualizaciones.

**Agradecimientos:**

**Percy: **_Gracias por leer, espero que este chap sea de tu agrado_. **Petakiita: **_Ay nena, me encantó tu review y en efecto, ya has leido otra historia mia, pero para ser sincera no recuerdo cuál, que rico que mi fic te parezca prometedor, ojala te haya gustado este chapter tmb¡besos!._ **Jane Black: **_Jajaja picadisima te queria dejar, tranquila, la historia se va a mostrar poco a poco y gracias por el cumplido sobre mi ortografía y redacción (siempre me esfuerzo mucho en que todo sea coherente), creo que es una de las cosas más importantes en lo que respecta a una historia, ojala mi trama te encganche, besos. _

¡Saludos!  
_Yuna Granger _

**D..E..J..A...T..U...R..E..V..I..E..W.. plz xD  
**


	3. Dolor de verdad

**Capítulo 3**  
Dolor de verdad.

-----OoO-----  


Entraron a la misma habitación en la que ya había estado con la señora y su bebé.

-_Un momento…-_

_-_Hermione, yo ya estuve aquí¿donde está la señora y el pequeñito?- preguntó observando con cautela como si esperara que aparecieran de la nada.

-Ellos ya se fueron…- respondió la chica sentándose en la silla que anteriormente ocupaba la señora.

-¿Los ayudaste?-

-Si Harry, lo hice...- y agregó al ver que Harry iba a decir algo -…pero no puedo decirte como, aún no-

-Entonces me vas a decir de que estábamos escapando ¿o no?- preguntó perdiendo un poco la paciencia, algo que casi nunca ocurría en la vida real.

-Escapábamos de algo que no nos quiere aquí…- le contestó con un tono especial, como si le estuviese explicando algo grave a un niño pequeño.

-¿De algo?... ¿Qué es ese algo?-

-Nunca lo he visto, pero sé que está ahí…-

-¡Esa no es una respuesta lógica!, por Dios… ¡ni en mi maldito sueño puedo obtener respuestas decentes!- gritó enojado.

-¡Harry!…- lo llamó la chica pero ya era muy tarde, el ojiverde ya había salido de la habitación.

Ya en el pasillo comenzó a correr buscando alguna salida pero se tropezó con un gran trozo de suelo que estaba considerablemente levantado y cayó, al golpearse despertó en su habitación.

-----OoO----- 

-

-_Ya no aguanto más…- _fue su primer pensamiento, se levantó y salio de su pieza no quería preparar desayuno así que bebió un vaso de jugo natural y le dio un mordisco a una manzana que luego lanzó con rabia a la basura.

Estaba entretenido y notablemente más calmado leyendo "_Relatos desde el manicomio_" cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-_Ya era mucho que no me controlaran, ni por un maldito día…- _pensó mientras buscaba el telefono entre unos trabajos que tenia desparramados en la mesita.

-¿Aló?-

-Profesor Potter- lo saludó animado Ron.

-Ron¿cómo estás?- contestó serio.

-Bien, pero triste desde que Dumbledore me da tu clase- reclamó sinceramente el pelirrojo.

-Lo siento, pero necesito descansar un poco…-

-Lo sé amigo, oye ¿te molestaría que mañana hiciésemos una reunión en tu casa?-

-Eh… no, para nada- respondió el chico mientras enderezaba un cuadro en la pared y negaba con la cabeza.

-Perfecto, entonces tú le avisas a Hermione y a Malfoy y yo le digo a Luna y a mi hermanita- planificó Ron.

-Pero no tengo el número de ella…-

-Anota… 555-9886 ¿lo tienes?-

-Listo – respondió el moreno - y...¿a qué hora será?-

-A las diez y media como siempre…nos vemos amigo…-

-Adiós Weasley…- y ambos devolvieron el auricular a sus teléfonos.

-

Se dio una vuelta sin sentido y regresó al teléfono.

-Hola, soy yo Harry…- la saludó intentando sonar más animado de lo que realmente estaba.

-Harry, buenos días-

-Mmm llamaba para avisarte de que mañana habrá reunión como la otra vez, pero en mi departamento…- le dijo invitándola.

-¿Reuniones en plena semana?...me sorprendes Harry- comentó divertida -Ahí estaré…- le respondió al rato.

-Y… ¿puedes avisarle a Malfoy?-

-Eh… bueno- aceptó un poco reacia.

-Entonces nos vemos…- se despidieron y ambos cortaron.

-_Ahora si que tienes cosas que hacer Potter, Sirius me enseño a ser un desordenado y enemigo de la limpieza_…- pensó y comenzó a limpiar y a ordenar su departamento, no quería que los chicos se hicieran una mala impresión sobre él.

-

-Hola Hermione, pasa…-

-Por un momento pensé que no te gustaba mucho la limpieza- bromeó la chica señalándole su cabeza mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

-Sinceramente estuve toda la tarde limpiando, no te burles- le contestó intentando dramáticamente peinar su habitual cabello desordenado.

-Jajaja, lo sabía y disculpa por llegar tan temprano…-

-No te preocupes, veamos las noticias mientras esperamos…- Harry encendió el plasma de tamaño mediano que tenia y puso el noticiero.

-_Continúan las protestas y las tomas en varias Universidades del país, los alumnos piden mejor calidad docente e infraestructura…-_

-¿Hay habido problemas en tu Universidad?- pregunto el ojiverde mientras escogía música para colocar más tarde.

-No, ninguno…a pesar de que no es tan lujosa en comparación a la tuya, pero estamos bien- respondió la chica mirando a Harry.

-_Un impactante hecho ocurrió en pleno Londres, hace algunos días se dieron por secuestrados una madre con su hijo pero los policías, gracias a una llamada anónima de una mujer joven, encontraron el cuerpo sin vida de Amalia Brown y de su pequeño bebé Josué enterrados en el patio de su propia casa…-_mostraron una fotografía de la mujer, Harry la miró totalmente boquiabierto

-…_según los exámenes la mujer fue asesinada de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza hace dos días y el bebé fue ahogado en la tina del baño, estos dos horribles crímenes fueron cometidos por el mismo vecino, la comunidad esta impactada por este hecho y el asesino fue capturado por la policía esta misma mañana. Ahora continuamos con noticias internacionales…-_

_-No puedo creerlo, esa mujer…el bebé estaba azul y ella tenía un golpe en la cabeza… todo cuadra-_ miró de reojo a Hermione pero ésta no hizo ningún gesto de sorpresa ni nada extraño.

-Lo que hace estar obsesionado con alguien…- comentó enigmáticamente la castaña luego de un breve momento de silencio.

-Si…- murmuró pensativo el chico y apagó la televisión.

-Harry… ¿tú tomas somníferos?- le preguntó Hermione mientras se quitaba una chaqueta que traía.

-Eh… ahora último comencé a tomar ¿por qué preguntas?-

-Solo curiosidad…- respondió mirando aún la televisión apagada.

-

Golpearon la puerta y Harry fue a abrir.

-Potter- saludó Malfoy detrás de la puerta con su aspecto tan arrogante como siempre.

-Hola Harry…- le dijo la Weasley pelirroja mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Ginny, Malfoy pasen…- los invitó haciéndose a un lado. A los pocos minutos llegó Luna junto a Ron. Los chicos se quedaron en la cocina preparando algunos tragos y picadillos y las chicas por mientras sentadas en el living.

-¿Estás saliendo con Draco?- preguntó Luna entre seria y bromeando a la pelirroja.

-Eh… no oficialmente, pero hoy me pasó a buscar y hemos estado conversando mucho mucho muuucho…- respondió pícaramente Ginny mirando de reojo a Draco que estaba cerca de ellas pero no tanto como para escuchar, además la música las cubría.

-¿Y tú, cuñadita?…- dijo señalando a Luna ¿como va todo, volviste con mi hermano?-

-Todo bien, y no, no hemos vuelto aún-

-Guau aquí todos tienen pareja al parecer…- comento la castaña.

-Harry no tiene… y tú tampoco tienes…ahora que lo pienso bien harían una linda pareja, deberían salir…- dijo Luna sonriéndole y Ginny dio un gritito para mostrar que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con eso.

-No tengo tiempo para una relación… de verdad- agregó al ver las caras de las chicas.

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Ron, los chicos se sentaron junto a ellas y dejaron todo lo líquido y comestible en la mesita de centro.

-Le decíamos a Hermione que debería salir con alguien…- comentó la pelirroja y la castaña se sintió un poco avergonzada.

-…con Harry- agregó al ver la cara de pregunta de los chicos.

-¡Esa es una magnifica idea!- saltó Ron pasándole un brazo por el cuello a su amigo.

-Pero…- dijo Hermione un poco enojada –…yo les dije que no tengo tiempo…-

-Ni yo tampoco…- mencionó el moreno soltándose del agarre de su amigo y sirviéndose ponche en un vaso.

-No era para que se enojaran tampoco…- dijo Malfoy con tono serio pero con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Bueno, bueno, mejor cambiemos de tema…-

Continuaron conversando y divirtiéndose, aún así Harry no podía dejar de pensar en la señora y su bebé, se sentía tan cansado y agotado, los chicos se fueron como a las seis de la mañana.

Harry se tomó sus medicamentos enseguida y se acostó en su cama.

-

-----OoO----- 

Otra vez estaba en ese lugar, continuaba igual de destrozado y de viejo.

-_Debería haber escuchado a Hermione la vez anterior…-_ se lamentó y miro para todos lados con la esperanza de que apareciera.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta de la señora y la encontró, no vacilo en entrar. La habitación estaba igual pero ya no había nadie ahí.

-_Se fueron…- _se sentó en la silla y se tomó la cabeza con las manos, casi desesperado.

-_Esto solo es un sueño… no debo dejar que me maneje…- _se levantó rápidamente y salio del lugar. Ya en el pasillo comenzó a correr, se sentía furioso y a la vez con la angustia que sintió al enterarse de la muerte de Sirius. Doblo varias veces sin saber hacia donde iba entonces alguien apareció frente a él.

-Harry…- lo llamó desde algunos metros más lejos.

-¡No te acerques!- le advirtió mientras tomaba un trozo de vidrio que había en el suelo.

-¡¡No lo hagas!!- gritó la castaña con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

-Es solo un sueño…- dijo y acto seguido se cortó la muñeca izquierda con el vidrio presionandolo con fuerza, sintió un fuerte ardor seguido por el más puro dolor y sintio tambien desesperación como nunca antes la habia sentido.

-¡¡Ahh!!…- se quejó mientras la chica llegaba a su lado y le apretaba con fuerza el corte que no paraba de sangrar. Harry comenzó a sentirse mareado y enseguida cayó al suelo.

-Harry…- fue lo último que escucho antes de cerrar los ojos y quedar totalmente inconsciente.

-----OoO-----

.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Ven como actualizo seguidito? jiji Al siguiente chapter que se llama "Alguien te cuida" (saquen sus conclusiones) le faltan unos toquecitos nada más, asi que en un par de días más lo tendre online para ustedes (solo si se portan bien con los reviews ). Ejem.. xD

Hoy estuve revisando en mis favoritos la cantidad de fics hhr que he leido y que aún espero su final... y en un arranque de rabia borré todos lo que no los actualizan desde el 06 xD uff.. fueron muchos.

En fin... ¿les gustaria que pusiese Spoilers?

**Agradecimientos:**

**Surizuice**_: Yo actualizo pronto no te preocupes... bueno, no es por ser mala pero me alegro de que te de miedo el fic aunque preferiria que fuese suspenso en vez de miedo, aunque algo es algo ¿no¡besos!. _**EmMa**_: Noooo... ¿tú también sentiste miedo con mi historia? jajaja ya es algo recurrente... preferiria que sintiesen ansias de leer más en vez de miedo, en fin, este chap es más alegre, espero que te guste._** Makavra**_¡Ehh! me alegró muuucho leer tu review... "refrescante".. me encantó que titularas asi a mi historia¡gracias!. _**Petakiita**_: Buena hipótesis nena...ya veremos que ocurre y si es que tu tienes razón jiji, besos._ **Percy:** _Prometo actualizar pronto...de verdad y atento a lo que pase entre Herms y Harry, porque ya se viene. _**Nanecl**: _Gracias por tu review, bueno si, la idea del fic era salir totalmente de lo común, me parece que estamos escribiendo y damos vueltas y vueltas en lo mismo... este es un h/hr rarito, espero que lo continues leyendo_. **Camille Andrea**: _Que rico que te guste mi historia, muchas gracias. _**Araceli black:**_ Jajaja ¿asi que leiste todas mis historias? que buena... si, soy muy delusional jajaja no escribo nada más, es como si estuviese bloqueada para las otras parejas no sé.. xD, alomejor tu me entiendes...bueno ojala te guste este chap, prometo actualizar pronto_. **Jane Black:** _¡Ay nena!, no te quedes a la mitad del chapter xD se valiente y continua hasta el final jiji y atenta que ya se viene la unión h/hr (eso sonó horrible xD).. bueno cuidate, besos._

¡Saludos!  
_Yuna Granger _

**D..E..J..A...T..U...R..E..V..I..E..W.. plz xD**


	4. Alguien te cuida

**Capítulo 4: **Alguien te cuida.

-----OoO-----

Apareció en una habitación igual a la suya, pero estaba con el mismo aspecto que el pasillo con el que soñaba siempre.

Como acto reflejo miró su mano izquierda y observó que tenia una cicatriz de un corte profundo, pero como seca, recordó cuando vio a la mujer con su hijo, ahora él se encontraba en su posición, que ironía, el frío calado en los huesos, se sentía casi congelado. La puerta se abrió lentamente y una cara conocida apareció.

-Harry aquí estás…- le dijo acercándose lentamente a él con expresión aliviada.

-Hermione¿qué ocurrió?- preguntó aún mirando fijamente su corte en la muñeca.

-Vine a buscarte…-

-¿Qué?-

Hermione se le acercó y lo abrazó, Harry no reaccionó, sintió el calor que emanaba la chica y le pareció exquisito, algo que nunca había sentido, algo único que lo envolvía y lo contagiaba. La castaña comenzó a murmurarle palabras al oído que el moreno no logro comprender, luego sintió algo frío en el pecho que lo asustó de sobremanera.

-Está helado…- murmuró el chico.

-Tranquilo es solo mi medallón…- le dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo con fuerza.

Harry comenzó a sentir que todo le daba vueltas, el frío que sentía desapareció y fue reemplazado por una gran calidez que lo envolvió de pies a cabeza.

-Ya está…- escuchó que le decía suavemente Hermione y todo se volvió blanco.

-----OoO-----

-

Abrió los ojos y respiró una gran bocanada de aire, miró a su alrededor y reconoció su habitación ahora con el aspecto de siempre.

-¿_Otro sueño?...- s_e sintió muy débil, a su lado había una silla; alguien había estado ahí con él, iba a levantarse cuando sintió una puntada de dolor en la muñeca, las levantó asustado y vio un gran vendaje que la cubría.

-¡¡Oh Dios!!- gritó mientras aparecía un poco de sangre en el vendaje.

-_Que mierda me hice…- _

Se sentó en el borde de la cama intentando mantener la calma, miró las botellitas de sus medicamentos y notó que la de somníferos no estaba, esperó un par de minutos y caminó al living, al llegar encontró a alguien durmiendo en el sillón. Se acercó lentamente a la chica y sintió como su corazón se desbocaba al ver que la botellita de somníferos estaba cerca de ella pero sin la mitad de su contenido y un gran vaso vació junto a ellos.

-¡¡Hermione!!- la llamó, zamarreándola intentando despertarla pero fue inútil, él más que nadie sabia sobre sobredosis ya que lo había estudiado profundamente alguna vez.

A duras penas la llevo hasta su pieza y la acostó en su cama. Estuvo varias horas junto a ella esperando que se despertara, muy preocupado.

-_Ese medallón…- _pensó mirándole el cuello a la chica, efectivamente ahí colgaba en una cadena un pequeño medallón, plateado y con un grabado que Harry no entendió. Justo en ese momento la chica comenzó a despertar.

-Harry…- susurró de manera casi inaudible.

-Aquí estoy…- le respondió enseguida, acariciándole la cabeza con su mano derecha.

-¿Estás bien?...-

-Eh… si- respondió apenado mirando de reojo su vendaje ahora de color rosado.

-Me duele la cabeza…- se quejó la castaña tocándose la frente.

-Ya se te va a pasar, es culpa de los somníferos…-

-Harry…trae un vendaje nuevo, voy a cambiártelo…- le dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en la cama.

El ojiverde observó como le cambiaba el vendaje y curaba la herida con suma delicadeza, solo sintió un poco de ardor. Agradeció de corazón que Hermione no lo ahogara en preguntas sobre su pequeño accidente.

-¿Cómo entraste?- le preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

-Le pedí las llaves al conserje, invente una buena excusa y me dijo que estaba feliz por ti, y que yo parecía una buena muchacha- respondió un poco sonrojada.

-Ah, entiendo…- se sintió un poco incómodo. –Hermione...-

-Tranquilo Harry, no le voy a decir a nadie…- le contestó leyéndole el pensamiento.

-No sé qué ocurrió, en realidad no sé qué está pasando conmigo…- le dijo con expresión derrotada y triste. Hermione lo atrajo hacia ella y lo abrazó, se quedaron así mucho rato y el ojiverde se quedó dormido en sus brazos.

Abrió los ojos y se levanto, había dormido varias horas en el regazo de Hermione que aún seguía durmiendo.

Se sintió renovado, lleno de energía y saludable, todo lo contrario de cómo se estaba sintiendo últimamente.

-_Gracias…-_

-¿Dormiste bien?- le preguntó la chica que también había despertado y ahora lo miraba con una suave sonrisa.

-Si… muy bien, voy a preparar el desayuno- le avisó mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación.

Preparó casi todo lo que tenía, de alguna manera quería agradecerle a Hermione por su ayuda.

-¿Te ayudo?- le dijo mientras veía como Harry hacia muecas de dolor al mover las cosas.-

-No, no te preocupes…-

Desayunaron y Hermione se fue a su casa rechazando la oferta de que se quedase a almorzar junto a él, luego de que la chica se fuera sintió como la soledad lo envolvía, se sentó en un sillón y observó sus muñeca vendada.

-_Yo me corte en mi sueño… pero los sueños no son reales… ¿Cómo supo Hermione que me había hecho esto?... ¿cómo me pudo ayudar a despertar?… ¿por qué pude dormir hoy, por qué pude descansar como nunca?-_

Llegada la noche estaba desanimado como de costumbre, vio una película a la cual no le puso atención alguna y luego se fue a acostar, se tomó solo un somnífero y se durmió al poco rato con la idea de que volvería a descansar, pero no se imaginaba que tendría un sueño que cambiaria su vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahi se los dejoooo muahaha.. ¡Hey! sin lanzarme vegetales ¿ok? jajaja.. me quedé sin internet en la casa :(, por eso estoy desde un ciber actualizando el fic... asi que me queda poco tiempo xD... espero sus comentarios con ansias... ojala les agrade el chapter de hoy... ¡saludos!

**Agradecimientos:**

**Surizuice**_: Jajaja espero que mi historia no te provoque pesadillas xD o me sentiré culpable. Si, Harry es un amargadito, es que le falta un toque mágico a su vida que ya vendrá, capaz que ese toque sea un lemoncito hhr jajaja, quién sabe...espero que te guste este cap. _**Petakkita**_: Jajaja ¡no te muerdas las uñas mujer! xD me sorprendiste con tus hipotesis, puedo adelantarte de que una es cierta jiji, espero que tu tambien estés bien y que este chapter haya sido de tu agrado¡besos!. _**Jane Black: **_Varias preguntas me dejaste en el review xD, pero no puedo responder ninguna! o adelantaria cosas que quiero que sean sorpresa, bueno sigueme leyendo jiji ¡byebye!. _**LoonyPotter:** _¡Te apoyo! Harmony 4 ever jijiji ojala te guste este cap, besos. _**Missyumikov: **_ejem ejem... amigaa que rico que te hayas comenzado a leer mi historia, oye y por si acaso soy fanatica de resident evil, osea juego ene, jajaja asi que si hay similitudes de mi historia con el juego, es por eso xD... ya nena, ojala leas este cap tmb, y ¡actualiza pronto estudiando¡cuidate! chau._

¡Saludos!  
_Yuna Granger _

**D..E..J..A...T..U...R..E..V..I..E..W.. ahora mismo... ¿plz? xD**


	5. Sin comprender, te ayudare

**Capitulo 5**: Sin comprender, te ayudare.

-----OoO-----  


Abrió los ojos y reconoció el lugar, era su sueño otra vez, levantó su muñeca izquierda y comprobó que la cicatriz seguía ahí, luego miró para ambos lados no vio nada especial solo se escuchaban algunos ladridos a lo lejos que lo hicieron asustarse un poco. Comenzó a caminar decidido a averiguar que le estaba pasando, quería encontrar otra puerta y a la vez encontrar algunas respuestas.

Caminó un buen rato hasta que encontró una bifurcación.

-_Pensé que esto era solo un camino recto…-_

Escogió seguir por la derecha, siguió avanzando y los ladridos comenzaron a oírse más fuerte y más cerca. El ojiverde se mantenía atento a las paredes hasta que encontró una perilla oxidada esperando ser girada.

_-Aquí voy…- _pensó dándose fuerzas antes de entrar a la habitación.

Entró a ella, tenía aspecto jovial, pero tenía el toque del resto del lugar; paredes dañadas al igual que el piso, todo oxidado y empolvado, una cama mediana en el centro y un joven de unos diecisiete años acostado sobre ella mirándolo fijamente.

-Hola, soy Ben- lo saludó el chico, era bastante atractivo, pelo castaño, ojos miel, nariz perfecta, cuerpo de deportista, pero totalmente amoratado y con sangre seca en la cabeza, parecía que le hubiesen dado una golpiza.

-Y yo soy Harry…- le respondió sintiendo pena por el aspecto del pobre chico.

-Viniste a ayudarme… ¿verdad?- le preguntó sentándose en la cama y intentando sonreír, pero todo lo que resultó fue una mueca de dolor.

-¿_Ayudarlo?, la otra señora me dijo que Hermione la iba a ayudar… ¿pero a que se refería?-_

-Lo intentaré…- le respondió luego de meditarlo un poco, iba a seguir la corriente de su sueño para ver hasta donde lo llevaba.

-Guau, pensé que me quedaría aquí para siempre…-

-¿Qué te ocurrió Ben?- le preguntó intentando obtener algún dato útil.

-Mi mamá y toda mi familia cree que me golpearon unos pandilleros para robarme, pero fue mi hermano quien lo hizo -

-¿Fue tu hermano¿Qué cosa te robó¿Dinero?-

-No, lo que ocurre es que una amiga me entregó un regalo y una carta, cuando iba caminando a mi casa me detuve en un parque y lo abrí…era un marco de foto y en él aparecíamos los dos, esa foto la habíamos tomado en el verano, de pronto apareció mi hermano y me quitó el marco rompiendo el vidrio con su puño, me quito la carta que aún yo no había leído y me golpeo con el bate que yo mismo le había regalado en su cumpleaños…ni siquiera pude defenderme, también me quitó la billetera para hacerlo parecer un robo… le dijo a todo el mundo que me había encontrado así en el parque…- al terminar el relato un par de lagrimas de rabia viajaron por sus mejillas.

-¿Tu hermano estaba enamorado de tu amiga?- le preguntó Harry intentando comprender bien su historia.

-Si, y yo también lo estaba… pero nunca pude decírselo…- agregó tristemente.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?-

-Asegúrate de que mi mamá sepa la verdad…y que le entregues algo a esa chica…- respondió Ben poniéndose de pie y entregándole un papel con una dirección, era conocida para Harry.

-¿Aquí vives?-

-Si…- el chico se acercó a la mesita de noche y la levantó, Harry lo miraba atento. –Aquí abajo esta la carta que quiero que le entregues a Beth, ella es rubia, ojos azules, sonrisa angelical, blanca como la nieve, hermosa…- comentó con brillo de amor en sus ojos.

Harry aun sin comprender mucho asintió, estaba comenzando a pensar en como saldría de ese laberinto para ayudar al chico.

-Mi hermano Félix duerme en la habitación de al lado, debajo de su cama encontraras la verdad…pero tiene que ser pronto-

-Debo irme…- lo interrumpió Harry acercándose al chico y dándole una palmadita en la espalda –Te voy a ayudar Ben…lo prometo-

-Gracias Harry… aunque aún no comprendas, sé que lo harás- le respondió enigmáticamente.

Al poner un pie afuera de la habitación, se sintió un poco mareado y todo se volvió blanco.

-----OoO-----

-

Abrió los ojos y reconoció su techo.

-_Tengo que pintarlo…-_ pensó al ver algunas manchas.

Se sentó en la cama y miró el reloj eran las siete de la mañana, apretó un poco su mano y sintió algo en ella.

-¿_Qué es esto?…- _estaba apretando un papel arrugado, lo estiró con cuidado y leyó una dirección.

_Calle Franklin #45-9 Pueblo Sunny._

_Ben Murphy_

_-¿Ben?…-_ sin pensar mas se levantó rápidamente y fue a la Universidad a pedirle prestado el auto a Ron. Ya manejando en la carretera no podía dejar de pensar en como llego esa dirección a su mano.

-_Tengo que llegar al fondo de esto…hoy mismo-_

_- _

Llego al pequeño pueblo y comenzó a buscar la calle, no le fue difícil ya que había pocas calles en ese lugar. Estaciono el auto y se quedo observando, llegaban familias con coronas de flores, algunos vestidos de luto.

-_Un funeral…-_ pensó al salir del auto y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa, se sentía asustado y su corazón latía con fuerza totalmente desbocado. Entró a la casa con aire resuelto, su mirada enseguida se posó en el ataúd puesto en el centro de la sala, nadie se fijo en él salvo una chica que estaba sentada entre las flores, supo enseguida que era Beth, continuó caminando y se acercó al ataúd, miro al cuerpo sin vida que había dentro y sintió como en segundos le quitaban todo el aire de los pulmones.

-_Dios…Ben-_

Se sintió un poco mareado y Beth se le acercó.

-El baño esta arriba…vamos, te acompaño- juntos subieron las escaleras y entraron al baño, Harry comenzó a mojarse la cara.

-¿Amigo de Ben?- preguntó la chica que tenia voz suave y melodiosa pero se notaba la tristeza en su tono.

-Nos conocimos hace poco… llévame a su habitación por favor…- le pidió a la chica que asintió y se dirigió a una puerta que decía "no entrar".

Harry ya conocía ese lugar, era igual al de sus sueños en donde conoció a Ben así que se dirigió de inmediato a la mesita de noche mientras Beth se sentó en su cama y abrazó la almohada.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto la chica al ver a Harry levantar la mesita y recoger algo.

-Busco esto…- le dijo entregándole la carta.

-¿Qué es?-

-No lo sé, pero Ben me dijo que te la entregara…-

-¿Cuando?- pregunto la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Anoche…-

-Eso no es posible…-

-Estoy tan confundido como tú…necesito que me acompañes a la habitación de al lado- agregó el ojiverde.

-¿A la de Félix, para qué?-

-Para que comprendas todo…- respondió Harry mientras salía de la habitación y entraba a la contigua.

-

El lugar era muy oscuro y un completo asco, no se comparaba a la de Ben, ordenada y limpia, Harry se acercó sigilosamente a la cama mientras la chica miraba atenta, de pronto sintieron pasos.

-¡Escóndete!- le advirtió Harry empujándola detrás de la cortina.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!- preguntó un muchacho de unos dieciocho años, de tez morena y brazos musculosos, alto casi con la altura de Harry.

-Soy un amigo de Ben…- respondió el moreno con voz calmada y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Y qué haces en mi habitación?-

-Estoy buscando algo…- respondió Harry sin dejarse intimidar.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Algo que tú guardas con mucho recelo…- agregó viendo como la ahora asustada mirada de Félix se desviaba a la cama.

-Lo sé todo, se que estabas enamorado de Beth y que por eso mataste a tu propio hermano… con un bate ¿no?, el mismo que esta debajo de tu cama y el mismo que él te regalo- lo encaró Harry mientras el chico se desesperaba y confesaba.

-¡¡Solo quería quitarle la carta!!...¡¡no quería matarlo lo juro!!- pero lo interrumpió Beth saliendo de su escondite.

-¡¡Lo mataste!!... ¡¿Félix, cómo pudiste?!- la chica cayó llorando en los brazos de Harry quién oportunamente la atrapó.

-Lo siento…- agregó el chico mientras se sentaba en el suelo y comenzaba a sollozar.

Al escuchar el alboroto los familiares de Ben subieron, Harry les explico todo lo que podía contar, levantaron la cama y encontraron el bate con sangre seca, la fotografía de Beth y Ben, la carta y la billetera del chico.

-Gracias Harry… - le dijo Beth mientras se despedían y lo abrazó con fuerza dejando escapar algunas lágrimas. –Ben también me amaba- agregó con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé…- respondió él.

-Toma… es la carta que no pudo leer- le dijo la chica y la puso en la mano de Harry y volvió a la casa.

-

Harry entró a su departamento apretando con fuerza la carta deseándola que Ben pudiese leerla, incluso derramo un par de silenciosas lagrimas al pensar que el amor entre esos dos chicos era correspondido, pero nunca podran estar juntos.

-_Esto fue real…algo esta ocurriéndome… y no es locura ni paranoia, de eso estoy seguro-_

Se fue a acostar, estaba tan agotado que se durmió enseguida con la carta entre las manos.Al despertar al otro día ya no la tenía.

-_Ben…ahora lo sabes- _pensó sonriendo para luego desviar su mirada hacia el hermoso cielo despejado.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Era necesario este cap, para que Harry se de cuenta de que lo que le esta ocurriendo es totalmente real. No me lanzen vegetales por no poner ningun momento romanticon entre nuestros personajes favoritos. Jiji, se vienen pronto, prometo. Gracias por leer. (sigo sin internet, pero acualizaré como sea).

**Agradecimientos:**

**Petakkita:**_ Eaea que rico que te gustó el cap anterior, lamentablemente este no tiene nada de h/hr. Jajajaja debo admitir que voy a pensar seriamente si hacen los bebitos en el sueño, pasillo en particular xD. Bueno, cuídate mucho y besos para ti. _**EmMa: **_Respondiendo tu review; ni yo había pensado en la edad de los chicos xD, es que como en la Universidad conoces a gente de todas las edades… quedará a la imaginación del lector no más xD… nah broma… el intervalo de edad de todos es [23-26 años. Harry y Hermione son los mayorcitos. Lo otro, Sirius traía la tesis el día que falleció, con el ajetreo de su muerte nadie se preocupo de sus pertenencias (como suele suceder en cualquier accidente). Y las incógnitas se resolverán de a poco, no es un fic rápido, para eso esta los OneShot y los TwoShots (yo invente esos xD)… besos. _**Miss-Potter: **_Mil gracias por el review… me hace tan feliz que te guste mi historia, de verdad. Ojala te guste este cap. Saludos._**Missyumikov:**_ ¡Aún sigo sin net nena!, esto es horrible xD… ay amiga que bueno que no se te pasó lo de Hermione, es para salir por si acaso, no para entrar muahaha. Este cap es cero momento Harmony no me odies mucho… besos nena. _**Surizuice: **_Jajaja ¿mi lectora pervert?, yo ando por las mismas xD, me he leído miles de fic hhr rating: M xDD, tendré más que en cuenta lo de poner un poco de lemmon, hace falta un momento así, xD. Pero no todavía (descuida el fic no es muy largo)… bueno nena, un besote para ti y muchas gracias por seguir mi historia. _**Jane Black:**_ Siii por fin una lectora que le gusta el suspenso xD, ya vendrán las respuestas para todo… jiji. No es harmony este cap, pero ojala lo leas igual xD, ya se viene momentos delusional, besos para ti, chau_.

¡Saludos!  
_Yuna Granger _

**D..E..J..A...T..U...R..E..V..I..E..W.. porfisss... xD**


	6. ¡Tú!

**Capítulo 6**

¡Tú!

Ese día todo fue distinto, seguía confundido por lo que ocurrió, pero ayudar a ese chico fue una experiencia única. Nunca se había sentido tan útil para alguien en toda su vida.

-_Nadie me va a creer esto, Sirius… si tan solo estuvieses aquí…- _pensó durante toda la mañana mientras caminaba por todas partes. El resto del día lo pasó en el departamento, Ron fue a buscar su auto en la tarde pero no se quedo por mucho tiempo.

Pronto sus días de descanso se acabarían y tenia mucho miedo de seguir así, soñando con lo mismo y sin entender nada en lo absoluto.

Esa noche se fue directo a la cama desesperado por dormir, no soñar y que su vida volviese a la normalidad.

---OoO---

Un escalofrió lo recorrió entero antes de abrir los ojos.

-¡Mierda, no otra vez!_- _exclamó agobiado mirando al techo pero decidió no perder ni un segundo más, seguiría otra vez la corriente del sueño para ver si encontraba la respuesta que buscaba. Comenzó a correr en la dirección a la habitación de Ben, la recordaba con exactitud, llegó a la bifurcación, tomó la derecha y encontró la perilla.

Dentro ya no había nadie, se sintió triste ya que realmente quería ver al chico. Continuó caminando buscando otra habitación y luego de varios minutos encontró una vieja manilla. Ingreso al luhar y se encontró con una niña pequeña que lo miraba con atención, estaba escuálida y con ojeras profundas.

-Soy Harry…-

-Nancy…- respondió la chica con voz aguda y sin fuerza.

-Vengo a ayudarte Nancy…- le dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla junto a ella. –Cuéntame que te ocurrió…-

-Vivo con mi mamá y con mi padrastro hace algunos meses, un día me caí de la bicicleta y me golpee aquí- señaló la sien que tenia un feo moretón- …y aparecí en este lugar, pero mi padrastro hace algo para que yo no despierte…lo sé…puedo sentirlo- admitió la pequeña.

-Voy a ayudarte… dime ¿donde vives?-

-En Londres, condominio sunshine, 505- le contestó enseguida.

-Tranquila, vas a despertar pronto…- le dijo mientras la abrazaba luego de un momento se despidió apropiadamente de ella, ahora sabia que luego de ayudarla no la volvería a ver, salió de la habitación y despertó como por arte de magia.

---OoO---

_-Condominio sunshine 505-_ sabia exactamente donde estaba ese lugar ya que Luna vivía en ese mismo complejo. Ni siquiera desayunó, salio rápidamente en esa dirección, no podía permitir que ese hombre mantuviese a esa pequeña así. Al llegar al lugar buscó discretamente la dirección para no levantar sospechas.

Encontró la casa, era idéntica a la de Luna, ni siquiera había pensando en un plan, pero sintió algunos gritos y miró extrañado por la ventana para ver que ocurría.

Lo que vio lo dejó atónito; una mujer a la que no veía muy bien estaba forcejeando con un hombre que seguramente era el padre de la pequeña. Sin pensarlo dio un ágil salto y se introdujo a la casa a través de una ventana que estaba abierta, luego se abalanzó sobre el sujeto y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo dejó en el suelo casi inconsciente.

-¡Harry!- gritó la chica tan sorprendida como él.

-Hermione… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó más confundido que nunca pero en ese momento el hombre en el suelo comenzó a reaccionar.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- preguntó gritando otra mujer en el umbral de la puerta.

-Su esposo ha estado drogando a su hijita para que no despierte…- respondió Hermione y Harry sintió que le lanzaban un balde de agua fría en la cara.

-¡¡Qué mierda estás diciendo!!- le respondió sorprendida la señora.

-Amor no le creas… ¡es mentira!- dijo el sujeto que aun permanecía en el suelo.

-Señora es la verdad, su esposo ha estado comprando una droga que es para sedar a animales, aquí tengo la boleta que lo comprueba- le dijo entregándole una copia.

-Oh Dios… ¡esta compra es con nuestra tarjeta de crédito!- exclamó la señora.

-¿Le ha estado dando estas pastillas rojas a su hija?, porque no son medicamentos para que se recupere, son para que se mantenga dormida…- aclaró Hermione mostrándole la pastilla que la señora reconoció enseguida.

-¡Maldito desgraciado, te voy a meter a la cárcel!- grito mientras llamaba a la policía.

Luego de que se llevaran al padrastro de Nancy, Hermione y Harry entraron a la habitación de la niña para despedirse, su madre se los agradeció de corazón y no les hizo ninguna pregunta incómoda.

-¡Hey! No te vayas- le gritó Harry al ver que caminaba rápidamente hacia la calle, pero la castaña comenzó a correr así que él intento alcanzarla.

-_Diablos, corre demasiado rápido…_- pensó mientras la seguía, pero la chica se mantenía a varios metros de distancia.

-¡¡Hermione!!- la llamó jadeando, ya no podía correr más, comenzó a sentirse mareado ya que no había tomado desayuno y el día anterior tampoco había comido nada, así que se apoyó en una reja. Sintió que unos brazos lo sujetaban y lo ayudaban a incorporarse.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó preocupada la castaña que no se notaba cansada, debía tener una gran resistencia para haber corrido durante tanto y ni siquiera respirar agitadamente.

-Mareado… no he comido nada…- respondió aun entre jadeos.

Hermione buscó algo en su bolsillo, lo abrió y se lo metió a la boca.

-Es un dulce…- le dijo. –De frutilla por si acaso…- bromeó.

-Me gusta, gracias-

Caminaron lentamente y llegaron al departamento de Harry.

-Te voy a preparar un sándwich, espera- le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en el sillón.

La cabeza de Harry estaba a punto de explotar, se sentía mareado y no podía dejar de pensar en Hermione y en cómo sabia de Nancy-

-Toma…- le entregó un plato con un apetitoso pan y un tazón con café-

-Hermione… tenemos que hablar…-

-Lo sé…- le respondió la castaña sentándose a su lado, sabia que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano.

-Dime…¿qué está ocurriendo?-

.-.-.-.-.-.

Es cortito lo sé…es por que he tenido poco reviews xDDD nah… bromita xD. Regresó querido Internet a mi hogar, así que ahora puedo actualizar más seguido)… ¡nos leemos!

**Agradecimientos:**

**Surizuice**: _Se vienen escenas harmony sin desesperarse jajaja… y respuestas también, bueno sigue leyéndome ¡besos!._ **Missyumikov**: _Jajaja no se me ocurrió que Félix asesinara a Harry xD, hubiese adelantado el final jajaja y me hubiese ahorrado tiempo.. bueno no lo pensé xD… bueno nena un abrazo para ti… chau. _**Petakiita**: _Tú y tu mente cochinona jajaja, deberías escribir un fic M xD… me gustaría leerlo jijiji… para ver que tan mente verde eres xD digo yo… se que es cortito el chap pero prometo subir el siguiente en un par de días, ¡cuídate!. _**Tati Jane Potter**: _¿Cierto que mientras sea hhr esta todo bien )?... viva ese amor jiji. Que rico que te unas a los lectores de este fic…bueno cuídate… ¡chau!._ **Viko**: _Que rico que te haya gustado el chap anterior, este tampoco tiene hhr como ya debes haber notado xD… pero se viene, de verdad, besos_. **LoonyPotter: **_Gracias por el review, ), y te adelanto que no viajan a través del tiempo, hubiese sido entretenido, pero no quería complicar más la historia o nadie me leería xD. Cuídate y besos._

¡Saludos!  
_Yuna Granger _

**D..E..J..A...T..U...R..E..V..I..E..W… ehmmm ¿ya?... xD**


	7. Ya no tan solo

**Capítulo 7:**  
Ya no tan solo.

-Dime por favor… ¡¿qué mierda está ocurriendo aquí?!- preguntó nuevamente Harry intentando sonar lo más tranquilo lo que resultó todo lo contrario.

-No es tan fácil de explicar como tú crees…-

-¿Cómo supiste lo de Nan?- la interrumpió mientras se sentía cada vez más tenso y enojado.

-Hable con ella…- respondió lentamente la castaña como quien no cree en sus propias palabras.

-¿Dónde?-

-En un sueño…-agregó la chica, a la expectativa de la reacción de Harry ante su respuesta.

-O sea que tú también estás…-

-Si-

-¿Hace cuánto?- preguntó serio mirándola directo a los ojos.

-Seis meses…-

-¡Dios!… yo llevo menos de una semana y creo que ya no puedo más…- agregó con un poco de admiración. – ¿Pero cómo?…-

-Me duermo y aparezco en ese lugar, te vi un par de veces pero pensé que solo eras producto de mi imaginación…-

-Entonces…- el ojiverde bebió un poco de café ya más calmado aún así no podría creer nada y sus manos tiritaban al sostener el tazón

– ¿Estamos compartiendo el mismo sueño?...- la castaña asintió. -Realmente no puedo creer esto…y ¿qué es ese lugar?- preguntó esperanzado en escuchar alguna respuesta lógica.

-No estoy segura, pero creo que es como un lugar de transición… un laberinto. He estado con personas que lamentablemente murieron y con otras que están vivas pero en coma o inconscientes…-

-¿Hay alguien más aparte de nosotros dos?-

-No que yo sepa, en todo este tiempo no he visto a nadie más que a ti…- Harry se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a caminar dando vueltas.

-¡Dios!, esto escapa a toda lógica… no tiene explicación razonable… no puedo creerlo… ¿y si se lo decimos a alguien?, somos dos, podemos apoyarnos…- dijo como si fuese la solución.

-Harry, van a creer que estamos locos, como les vamos a mostrar lo que nos ocurre…-

-Un examen cerebral, un scanner, un chequeo… no sé-

-Todo sale normal, créeme, me hice demasiado exámenes, aun así nadie me creyó, me trataron de loca, estuve hasta sedada por varios días- contestó asustada como si estuviese reviviendo ese momento, se estremeció de miedo, Harry se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó, comprendiendo que tuvo una muy mala experiencia.

-Tranquila Hermione, ahora no estás sola…ni yo tampoco-

--

Harry preparó más café, Hermione ya más tranquila estaba de pie junto a la ventana mirando como el resto del mundo vivía su vida.

-Toma…- le dijo sacándola de su trance y entregándole un tazón bastante infantil; de dibujos animados.

-Gracias- le respondió la castaña mientras miraba con extrañeza el gracioso tazón.

-Herms…- la llamó el ojiverde, tenía algo que preguntarle pero si ella no quería conversar más no la obligaría.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la chica bebiendo café pero aún mirando por la ventana.

-¿Por qué cuando…- se miró la sensible y vendada muñeca…- también me hice daño en la realidad?-

-Eso deberías saberlo mejor que nadie… ¿no lo llevas estudiando años?- ante la mirada de perplejidad de Harry continuó –…Porque la mente no es algo aparte del cuerpo, todos los sistemas están conectados entre si, tú mente lo hizo real Harry…-

-Entonces si te mueres ahí…-

-Mueres aquí también- respondió Hermione.

-Luego de lo que me hice… tú me ayudaste ¿cierto?- preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-Si, pero pensé que no te encontraría… -

-… Te debo una- agradeció el chico situándose en frente de ella. –Hermione… ¿qué debemos hacer ahora?-

-Ayudar a esas personas… lógico- respondió sin vacilar la chica, mientras posaba su mirada en los cansados ojos de Harry.

-Dios…- tragó saliva y continuó –yo…siento mucho miedo de todo esto…-

-Lo sé, también lo siento…después de tanto tiempo me siento igual que al comienzo…-

-Si tan solo Sirius estuviera aquí…- susurró el chico mientras miraba una fotografía sobre una mesita.

-Ya me voy…- le aviso la chica poniéndose de pie.

-Quédate a almorzar conmigo…- le pidió el ojiverde.

-No puedo, tengo mucho que estudiar…- se despidió rápidamente de un beso en la mejilla. –Cualquier cosa llámame…- Y sin decir nada más se fue dejando a Harry con un vació en el pecho que no había sentido nunca.

--

El día continúo como si nada, la confusión en la cabeza de Harry había desaparecido, así que decidido tiró a la basura los antidepresivos y guardó los somníferos por si acaso.

Estaba viendo las noticias cuando escucho el teléfono sonar, en lo primero que pensó fue en Hermione, pero luego desecho su idea, ella no era del tipo que controlaban.

-¿Alo?- preguntó un poco molesto.

-Profesor Potter… ¿cómo va?-

-Ya me imaginaba que eras tú…- le respondió secamente a Ron.

-Hey sin enojarse ya que te tengo un panorama para mañana amigo…-

Harry sintió ganas de mandarlo al cuerno, no tenia animo para "un panorama" que no fuese quedarse en su casa.

-Sinceramente Ron, no tengo ganas de trasnochar…he dormido pésimo últimamente…-

-Qué bueno, por qué no es nada en la noche, mañana iremos al cine, te pasamos a buscar-

-No tengo mucho ánimo Ron…- le respondió sorprendiéndose de que hacia pocos minutos estaba de humor y ahora lo odiaba todo.

-¡No!, yo te preste mi auto sin preguntarte nada, así que me la debes…-

-Sabía que me estafarías de alguna manera… ¿a qué hora pasan por acá?-

-Dos de la tarde… ah me olvidaba… vamos en parejas así que seria bueno que invitaras a alguna chica- le dijo rápidamente antes de cortarle.

-¿_Pareja?, lo que me faltaba…- _pensó mientras colocaba el auricular en su sitio.

Se dio una larga ducha caliente y se fue a acostar, derrotado ya antes de la batalla, sabia a donde iba.

---OoO---

Una luz blanca lo encegueció y luego pudo ver bien, estaba en "la otra realidad" como la había bautizado recientemente.

Se preguntó cómo encontraría a Hermione en ese laberinto pero no se le ocurrió ninguna solución, así que como siempre comenzó a caminar dio algunas vueltas en ciertas bifurcaciones y reconoció a la castaña de pie en el centro del pasillo.

-¡Hermione!- la llamó sintiéndose por primera vez en ese lugar tranquilo y seguro.

La chica se volteo ágilmente y corrió en su dirección.

-Por un momento pensé que tú no…- pero la interrumpió el chico.

-Yo también lo pensé… pero ahora está comprobado…compartimos este realidad…-

Comenzaron a caminar juntos, buscando alguna puerta pero no encontraban nada, ya rendidos se sentaron apoyados en la pared.

-Hermione…- la llamó, algo le había estado molestando hace algunos minutos.

-¿Si?-

-¿Quieres ir mañana al cine conmigo?- le preguntó nervioso mientras jugaba con sus dedos, luego de un silencio levanto la vista hasta encontrar la mirada sorprendida de la chica y agregó –…solo como amigos, claro-

-Bueno…pero en la mañana tengo una clase que dar-

-En ese caso te pasas a mi casa y almorzamos juntos antes de salir…- comentó Harry ahora más tranquilo y menos tenso.

-Me parece buena idea… sorpréndeme con algo rico…- le mencionó divertida pero al ver la expresión de desconcierto en la cara de Harry agregó –Estoy bromeando…- en ese momento se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y un grave ladrido acercándose.

-¡¡No!!...¡corre Harry!- le ordenó poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia la dirección contraria al ruido, el ojiverde la siguió enseguida.

Entraron en un pasillo sin salida y se apoyaron juntos en la pared del fondo.

-¿Qué está pasan…- pero no pudo terminar de hacer la pregunta ya que la mano de la castaña le tapaba la boca.

Se quedaron observando, Harry muerto de miedo, Hermione lo percibió enseguida podía sentir como tiritaba a su lado, así que apretó su mano con suavidad, tranquilizándolo en el acto. El ladrido se hacía cada segundo más y más fuerte, entonces apareció: un perro ensangrentado les miraba con rabia y se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos mostrándoles sus afilados dientes y la baba blanca cayéndole lentamente del hocico.

-No te muevas Harry…- le susurró la chica poniéndose delante de él.

Pero el chico no le hizo caso y comenzó a golpear el piso con él pie con la intención de asustar al animal, el cual comenzó a correr velozmente hacia ellos.

-¡¡NOO!!- grito el moreno cerrando los ojos y entregándose a su destino, escuchó un golpe seco y sintió algo que cayó al suelo, abrió los ojos temeroso de que fuese su amiga, equivocado estaba ya que era el perro, miro luego a Hermione que tenia fierro de mediano tamaño en la mano.

-¿Pero qué demonios?-

La chica no dijo ni una sola palabra, avanzó hacia el perro que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo y le propinó un certero golpe en el cráneo con el cual el perro dejo de moverse en el acto.

-¿Un fierro?... ¿eres adivina o sueles cargar un arsenal de armas?- preguntó Harry sorprendido mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos, nunca había estado tan asustado en su vida.

-He aprendido varias cosas en estos meses…- respondió mientras limpiaba el arma pasándola por la pared y la encogía hasta quedar del tamaño de su mano.

Harry se acercó al animal sin vida y lo observó. No tenia piel, era lo más significativo, el resto era de poca importancia, parecía un perro de raza grande, nada más.

-Ellos no nos quieren aquí… siempre están rondando y son muchos…-

-¿Y tú los golpeas siempre?- pregunto con cierta ironía pero no recibió respuesta de la chica, su actitud había cambiado bastante luego de lo ocurrido.

-¿Cómo metiste eso aquí?- volvió a preguntar ahora casi llamándole la atención.

-Me la dio alguien a quien ayude…- respondió luego de un momento.

Regresaron al pasillo principal buscando alguna puerta.

-Oye¿qué ocurre si no encontramos una puerta?-

-Nada, ya te dije que esto es un laberinto enorme, varias veces no he encontrado nada-

-¿Entonces da igual?- ante la pregunta de Harry la castaña se detuvo y el ojiverde casi choca con ella.

-Significa que hay alguien atrapado aquí un día más…- respondió mirándolo seria a los ojos –significa que hay una niña pequeña a quien la esta drogando su papá, que hay un chico que necesita decirle a su madre que no se suicidó, que hay una familia sufriendo por ahí porque sus cuerpos están perdidos… eso significa que hoy no ayudemos a nadie, entiendes; no da igual- termino con la voz temblorosa.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó Harry desviando la mirada al suelo, entendió que su comentario fue entupido y superficial.

-Discúlpame, es que ya he visto tanto que…- dejo de hablar al sentir la calida mano de Harry sobre su hombro.

-Tranquila, yo entiendo-

--

-Son las seis…- dijo la chica mirando su reloj como acto reflejo Harry miró el suyo y descubrió que funcionaba.

-_Si seré imbecil…-_

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó la castaña como si nada.

-¿Disculpa?- Harry la miró extrañado¿irse¿acaso se refería a despertar? él siempre despertaba sin previo aviso, una luz lo enceguecía y paff aparecía en su cama.

-Abrázame…- le pidió la chica poniéndose de pie. Harry trago saliva y accedió temeroso a su petición, se le acercó un poco temblando de nervios, sus cuerpos se juntaron en una calida unión, pudo observar la diferencia de estatura, su mentón quedaba en la frente de la chica, podía percibir el exquisito olor del cabello de Hermione, una mezcla de vainilla y frescura. Se dio cuenta de lo pequeña que resultaba en proporción a él. Escuchó que la chica murmuraba palabras que no entendía en lo absoluto y un calor se apoderó de él, un calor proveniente al parecer del pecho de la chica, y después de eso todo se volvió blanco.

---OoO---

.-.-.-.-.-.

Salió un poco más extenso que el anterior xD… algo es algo. Y se viene h/hr en el próximo capitulo… que estaría online el día martes.

Como lo habrán notado, Hermione tiene su propia técnica para poder despertar: una oración, para que hablar de religiones, así que quedemos en que es una oración que tiene un efecto especial en ella y punto ).

**Agradecimientos**

**Surizuice**: _Al final ni siquiera Hermione sabe que ocurre xDD… sorry si esperabas las respuestas máximas… bueno espero que sigas leyéndome jiji besos!- _**Petakiita:** _Nunca se me han dado bien los chap largos… no se por qué (U) Ah y Herms con Harry sueñan al mismo tiempo… jajajaja podrías subir tus historias cochinillas xD me gustaría leer algo tuyo (6).. bueno nena, que estés súper. _**TatiJanePotter:**_Gracias por el review, tengo un par de capítulos listos, por si se me viene un bloqueo digo yo xD, así descuida… que este bien…besos!. _**Jane Black: **_Hola )… si, con la Universidad no se puede ni leer casi… te entiendo y agradezco que te hayas dado una vuelta por acá… se que la trama es rara, pero siempre leo lo mismo xD y mis otras historias son bastante parecidas entre si, así que ahora quería salir de lo común y lamentablemente Hermione no tiene respuestas… pero es una gran ayuda para Harry ¿no?. de compañía digo yo. Bueno cuídate y que te vaya bien en la U… Bye!_**Viko: **_Jajaja que no te coman las ansias, el martes actualizo así que atenta. Bye!_

¡Saludos!  
_Yuna Granger _

**D..E..J..A...T..U...R..E..V..I..E..W..**


	8. Luz entre tanta oscuridad

**Capítulo 8**:  
Luz entre tanta oscuridad.

Harry despertó en su cama y consultó la hora en su reloj; seis y uno. Se levantó e hizo un poco de aseo para luego salir a comprar alguna cosa para preparar de almuerzo. Compró una gran variedad de verduras y dos trozos de pavo. pero aún era muy temprano para preparar la comida así que se sentó en uno de sus cómodos sillones y sintonizó un canal de noticias local. Vio algunas noticias de gente famosa a las que no les prestó ni la más mínima atención hasta que escuchó una que él conocía muy bien.

_-Hoy en la mañana fue procesado Antón Jocks, el padre que mantenía sedada a la hija de su esposa, deberá cumplir una cadena de cinco años y un día sin posibilidad de libertad condicional. Entretanto la pequeña niña afectada esta siendo tratada en el hospital y los médicos han pronosticado que despierte en los próximos días.-_

Harry se acomodó bien en el sillón y cerró los ojos un momento.  
-_Todo_ e_sto es real…- _pensó dando un suspiro y apagando la televisión.

Hermione caminaba con las manos en su chaqueta hacia el departamento del ojiverde, temprano había tenido que dar una larga clase y contestar un montón de preguntas de sus alumnos así que estaba un poco cansada, tomando en cuenta de que en la noche rara vez podía dormir bien y descansar.  
-_Harry Potter…-_ últimamente ocupaba gran parte de su tiempo pensando él, desde que lo vio supo que tenia algo especial, aquel chico tan silencioso, reservado, educado y tenia que admitirlo, bastante atractivo a sus ojos. Sus labios formaron una leve sonrisa cómplice, no había querido darles espacio a los hombres en su vida ni siquiera como amigos, esos últimos seis meses lo habían cambiado todo, incluso tuvo que terminar con su antiguo novio ya que éste intento convencerla de que estaba loca además de que la internó a la fuerza en una clínica psiquiatrica, pero Harry, estaba siendo practicamente inevitable no dejarlo entrar a su vida.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por su llegada al elegante edificio en donde vivía Harry.

-Buenos días señorita Granger- la saludó el portero amablemente.

-Buenos días…- le respondió educadamente antes de subir al ascensor.

-Hermione, te estaba esperando…- la saludó sintiendo como una ráfaga de alivio lo azotaba de pronto.

-Hola Harry…- le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, le fascinaba acercarse y poder sentir su atrayente aroma.

La chica dejó sus cosas en el sillón y se acercó a observar a Harry mientras él cocinaba.

-¿Qué estás preparando?- le preguntó curiosa intentando mirar dentro de las ollas.

-Un salteado de verduras y pavo al limón- respondió orgulloso de sus no muy desarrolladas habilidades culinarias.

-¿Te ayudo?-

-No gracias, ya está casi listo-

-Puedes traerme mis lentes por favor…- le pidió indicándole la puerta que daba a su habitación, Hermione asintió y fue hacia allá.

Desde pequeña siempre fue muy observadora y en esta ocasión no fue la excepción, a pesar de que ya había estado en la habitación de Harry nunca la observó con detenimiento; era de color celeste, con libros y papeles por todas partes pero todo muy ordenado, el olor al ojiverde estaba impregnado en la habitación, en la mesita estaban los lentes, los tomó y salio de ahí.

-Gracias…siempre olvido ponérmelos y cuando veo mal me acuerdo- dijo mientras se los colocaba y sonreía.

-Esto está realmente exquisito Harry- volvía a repetir la castaña y pudo ver como Harry se incomodaba ante el cumplido otra vez.

-Eh… gracias…- respondió avergonzado rascándose la cabeza.

-No te apenes… porque es la verdad- le decía mientras el moreno miraba a cualquier otra parte.

-Oye, quería disculparme…- al ver la mirada de desconcierto de la choca continuó -…La otra vez, cuando me preguntaste sobre mi familia...-

-No te preocupes, no era mi intención invadir tu privacidad- lo interrumpió para no forzarlo a una respuesta que anteriormente no habia querido compartir.

-Es que yo no tengo a nadie, me crió mi padrino pero falleció hace poco- confesó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y bebiendo un poco de jugo para intentar deshacerlo.

-Lo siento Harry…-

-No te preocupes… es tan solo mi realidad- dijo resignado mientras juntaba los platos y se los llevaba a la cocina.

Luego de un rato sonó el teléfono y Harry contestó era el portero avisándole que sus amigos ya habían llegado.

--

Se saludaron todos y comenzaron a caminar hacia la estación de metro que estaba muy cerca de sus boletos y abordaron el tren. Las chicas se alejaron un poco y comenzaron a conversar animadamente entre ellas.

-Para que le doy con rodeos, es muy linda Hermione, que quieres que te diga, bien hecho amigo- lo molestó Ron dándole una palmadita en la espalda, Harry solo se limito a sonreír y a mirar a la castaña que hablaba de algún tema muy interesada moviendo las manos para explicarse mejor.

_-Si, en realidad lo es…- _pensó Harry aún sonriendo y justo en ese momento la castaña lo miró y le cerró un ojo.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- le preguntó el pelirrojo a Malfoy, Harry dejo de mirar a Hermione y se fijo en que el rubio los observaba a ambos un tanto molesto.

-Nada…- respondió secamente.

Se bajaron del tren y luego de caminar un rato llegaron al cine.

-¿Qué vamos a ver?- preguntó Luna mientras miraba la cartelera.

-Me recomendaron "El Limbo" es de suspenso y terror…- aportó Ginny, todos aceptaron, compraron popcorn, hot dogs pequeños y bebidas para luego entrar a la sala. Se sentaron en la fila de atrás Ron junto a Luna, Draco con Ginny y Harry al lado de Hermione.

--

La película trataba de la muerte de una joven que se quedaba atrapada en el limbo de la vida y la muerte.

-Esto me parece muy familiar…- le susurró Hermione al ojiverde cerca de la oreja, Harry sintió cosquillas al sentir su aliento golpearlo y se estremeció graciosamente.

Ni siquiera pestañeaban, todo estaba en completo silencio cuando de pronto apareció un horrible zombie atrás de la protagonista que asusto a Harry.

-¡Mierda!- gritó dando un salto. Ron comenzó a reírse a carcajadas de Harry y Hermione le lanzó un montón de cabritas para defenderlo.

Sentía su corazón latiéndole salvajemente contra las costillas, no podía dejar de pensar en que se le podía aparecer uno de esos en su sueño y morderlo o peor, a Hermione. Pero ocurrió algo que lo dejo con la mente en blanco, sintió la pequeña mano de la castaña entrelazándose con la suya. Ahora el corazón le latía salvajemente de nervios, al cuerno los malditos sueños porque estaba que se desmayaba ahí mismo. Sentir la suave y tibia piel de la chica simplemente le encantó, se sintió un quinceañero en su primera cita.

La película de pronto dejo de ser tremendamente horrorosa y se volvió… ¿cómica?, comenzó a parecerle divertido todo, encontró fallas en la escenográfa y en los disfraces de zombies, se los comentaba a la chica y está también se reía. La película término con un final horrible, la protagonista se quedó atrapada ahí para siempre.

Salieron del cine y se fueron a una heladería.

-Fue un pésimo final…- comentó Luna enojada mientras se sentaban a tomar helado.

-A mi me pareció perfecto…- dijo Draco sin tocar aún su helado.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con curiosidad Ginny a su lado.

-Porque no todo tiene un final feliz- miró a Hermione de reojo y Harry se percató de esto último.

-Bueno, para la otra veremos algo con un final feliz- dijo Luna dándole un beso a Ron en los labios.

Conversaron un rato y luego cada pareja tomo rutas distintas.

--

-Hermione…- la llamó Harry mientras se caminaban por el parque por él que habían trotado hace algunos días.

-¿Si?-

-Lo siento…- al ver la cara de extrañeza de la chica agregó –…por asustarme tanto hoy, es que estoy aterrado con el tema, aún no puedo creerlo- terminó avergonzado.

-Tranquilo Harry… yo también tenia miedo… pero ahora tú apareciste y siento que todo está mucho mejor ¿sabes?- confesó deteniéndose bajo la sombra de un hermoso y frondoso árbol.

Harry no supo qué decirle ni cómo, él estaba aterrado pero también mucho más tranquilo que antes ahora que sabia que ella estaba pasando por lo mismo, la miró a los ojos intentando expresarle a través de su mirada todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Hoy me dijiste que no tienes familia, que no tienes a nadie… pero estás muy equivocado, tienes a tus amigos y… a pesar de que nos conocemos hace poco… me tienes a mí- le dijo sin separar sus ojos de las hermosas esmeraldas de Harry que ahora brillaban de emoción. El moreno observó sus profundos ojos miel y supo que tenían un extraño poder de penetración cuando se trataba de leer en las almas.

No pudo articular ni una sola palabra, tragó saliva y sintió como una lágrima caía por su mejilla, no había llorado hacia mucho tiempo, incluso pensó que ya no tenía esa capacidad, ni siquiera lloró en el funeral de Sirius, pero estas simples palabras que escuchó de los labios de Hermione sin saber por qué, lo emocionaron hasta las células mismas.

-Harry…- escuchar su propio nombre en los labios de esa mujer que tenía enfrente era como una caricia, como una exquisita brisa primaveral. Sintió como suavemente le limpiaba las lágrimas que silenciosamente habían dejado un rastro por sus mejillas.

La miró y se sintió hipnotizado, su rostro, de tez blanca y rasgos regulares, tenía la expresión que dan la frente alta y los ojos oscuros y profundos. Deseaba con toda su alma decirle algo lindo y agradecerle por todo, pero no pudo, nunca fue muy bueno con las palabras.

Inconscientemente se mojó un poco los labios y acarició el suave cabello de la castaña haciendo que se ruborizara, se acercó lentamente a ella, esperando cualquier señal de rechazo, pero no ocurrió nada. Sus narices se rozaron y vio como Hermione cerraba sus ojos, lista para recibirlo. Acortó la distancia en escasos segundos y la besó, sus labios eran tibios, dulces y suaves. Hizo el beso un poco más profundo y sintió la lengua de la chica invitando a la suya a juntarse.

Se sentía liviano, contento e incluso saludable, le pareció gracioso todo lo que le provocaba esa persona que tenia en sus brazos. Luego de un momento se separaron y Hermione se fue sin decir ni una sola palabra, observó fijamente como su cabellera tan brillante que rechazaba con destellos los rayos del sol desaparecía a la distancia.

Harry sintió el vacío regresar, ese vacío con el que había estado viviendo condenadamente todo este tiempo y que ahora le pareció más horrible y desesperante que nunca.

Hermione caminó a su departamento, ya dentro se lanzó a la cama y se tocó los labios, aun podía sentir la esencia de Harry en ellos, podía sentir su calor y su agradable aroma impregnado en su nariz.

-_Esto está mal…-_

Harry se quedó en el parque hasta que oscureció, se fue al departamento y llegó justo a la hora de acostarse. Hermione había estado presente en todos sus pensamientos de las últimas horas. Se dio una ducha caliente intentando quitarse el recuerdo de la castaña pero sin lograrlo. Se durmió al mero contacto de su cabeza con la suave almohada.

---oOo---

Y ahí apareció nuevamente, pero esta vez frente a la chica que en un par de días le había robado su corazón.

Si, esta era su realidad y todo lo demás había desaparecido.

.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Ay¿Les gustó? Todo mal entre ellos… ¿por qué no les resulta todo de una bendita vez a estos tortolos? xD…

Ya salio el ultimo libro… y como huelga no me lo he comprado jajaja, no pienso leer ese epilogo de los mil demonios xD por ahora.

A más tardar el viernes actualizo. Los quiero (L)

**Agradecimientos a misrevieweros XD  
**

**Petakiita:**_que rico que te agradó el chap anterior, espero que este mas porque es un tantito delusional jijiji, ya se vendrá alguno más empalagoso :P cuídate nena y un besote para ti._**LoonyPotter**_¿Ya quieres que acabe? xD queda la mitad aún, pero tengo bastante adelantado por eso voy actualizando seguidito, no te desesperes jiji, cuídate. _**Surizuice:**_Jajaja ya se viene ese chap super meloso y cochinon xD y muy subido de tono jajaja también xD, ya nena, un beso enorme, bye. _**Viko**_: Respecto a tu review, una aclaración; Hermione si duerme, pero muy poco y descansa poco también. Ojala te guste este chap…y gracias por leer un beso._

¡Saludos!  
_Yuna Granger _

**D..E..J..A...T..U...R..E..V..I..E..W..**


	9. Problemas de dos

**Capitulo 9:**  
Problemas de dos.

---OoO---

Tan fija era la mirada que los conectaba que, por momentos, todos demás objetos del mundo visible parecieron esfumarse dejándolos solamente a los dos.

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la chica cerró los ojos y negó suavemente con la cabeza, señal que Harry entendió de inmediato.

En completo silencio comenzaron a caminar, pensamientos iban y venían por la mente de Harry a mil por hora, pero no quería incomodar a la castaña por lo que guardo silencio sepulcral.

Para Hermione quien caminaba un poco más adelante, ver a Harry otra vez luego de "lo que había pasado inevitablemente" la confundió un poco, pero ella ya tenia claro lo que haría y era no sentir nada ni encariñarse con él. Aún así no podía evitar sentirse un poco inquieta al tener a Harry cerca.

El chico por su parte caminaba mirando el suelo, suspirando de vez en cuando, tocándose la mejilla, contando piedras en el suelo, contando sus pasos, estaba concentrado en lo suyo cuando la voz de Hermione irrumpió el tenso ambiente que se había creado entre los dos.

-Aquí…- señaló una perilla bastante oxidada y le dio una fugaz mirada a Harry directo a los ojos.

-Espera…tenemos que hablar- le dijo Harry mirando de reojo a la chica que estaba a su lado mirando la puerta fijamente. Ya no podía seguir callado, tenia que decirlo todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente y por su corazón luego de la tarde en el parque.

-Harry… -

-¡Es que no puedo hacer como si no pasó nada!- la interrumpió con su tono desesperado.

-Lo sé…pero dejémoslo así…por ahora- al ver que el chico abría la boca para protestar agregó entre un suspiro –…Harry por favor-

El ojiverde asintió y bastante resignado abrió lentamente la fea puerta.

--

Dentro de la habitación el panorama le resultó familiar a Harry y aún más a Hermione que llevaba cierto tiempo recorriendo ese lugar. Las paredes gastadas y sucias como era usual y un hombre sentado en un sillón que miraba hacia la oscura ventana.

-Disculpa…- dijo amablemente Hermione mientras se acercaba lentamente a él.

-Hermione…- la saludó un atractivo joven aproximadamente de la misma edad de ellos, la expresión de la chica cambio drásticamente.

-¡Dios mió Joey!… ¡¿qué pasó?!- le dijo mientras inevitablemente algunas lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse por las cuencas de sus ojos, Joey acaricio su cara suavemente. Harry miraba atónito la escena.

-Hace cuatro días papá estaba en el trabajo… y nosotros en la casa, de pronto entraron unos hombres y nos asaltaron logré que mi hermana y mamá escaparan, pero a mi me llevaron con ellos… vi sus rostros así que no tenia otro camino-

-¿Y donde estás ahora?... voy a salvarte- dijo la chica poniéndose de pie rápidamente y acercándose a la puerta.

-Mione… creo que ya es muy- pero fue interrumpido por la chica.

-¡No¡¿Dónde Joey?!-

-El viejo molino de los cuentos… sé que lo recuerdas…-

Enseguida la chica salió corriendo por la puerta, ya en el pasillo apretó su medallón con fuerza y cerró los húmedos ojos.

---OoO---

-

Manejaba a máxima velocidad por la carretera, aun no amanecía, se había conseguido el auto con Ron nuevamente.

-_Mierda Hermione… ¡por qué no me esperaste!-_

El también conocía el molino, existían muchas historias terroríficas sobre él ya que tenía fama de estar embrujado, por eso nadie se atrevía a visitarlo.

Tuvo que desviarse de la carretera para llegar a ese lugar, no encontró un auto estacionado, seguramente Hermione llegó pidiendo que algún desconocido la llevara, aún era de madrugada por lo que la luz no lo acompañaba en lo absoluto. Solo llevaba un bate de béisbol para defenderse, estaba nervioso, pero aun así tenia que encontrar a Hermione.

Ingresó al molino por una vieja puerta que había en un costado, caminó silencioso hasta llegar a la habitación central del molino, salió de las sombras y guardo distancia de la triste escena que estaba ocurriendo.

La castaña en el suelo abrazando con fuerza un cuerpo ya sin vida, sus sollozos angustiaron a Harry quien se acercó a ella y no supo que hacer ni que decir, solo dejo caer el bate al suelo.

Fue a dejar a la castaña a su casa cerca de las seis de la mañana, habían llamado a la policía, atestiguaron diciendo que eran novios y habían llegado ahí para pasar la noche juntos y se encontraron con el cadáver de ese chico, les creyeron y se pudieron ir de ese lugar.

-

Harry fue a dejar a Hermione a su departamento, la sostenía, parecía que en cualquier momento se caía al suelo. Sintió profunda pena por ella.

-Herms… lo siento- le dijo sin obtener respuesta.

La chica se soltó de su agarre y lo observó de frente, Harry notó como esos preciosos ojos miel que alguna vez vio llenos de vida estaban apagados, irradiando tristeza y melancolía. No podía aguantar mirarla, le producía un dolor que el mismo desconocía, era tan doloroso no poder ayudarla, o no poder decir algo que le produjese consuelo, más encima su cerebro no lo estaba ayudando en nada.

Una extraña sensación se apoderó de él, la abrazo, como nunca había abrazado a nadie, la apretó sin dañarla e intento transmitirle todo el cariño y el consuelo del mundo.

Pasaron algunos minutos entonces sintió como poco a poco la chica se relajaba, como esos sollozos dejaban de escucharse y como respondía a su abrazo. Bastante tiempo pasó hasta que se separaron.

La castaña sacó las llaves de su bolsillo, Harry asintió mirándola a los ojos pero la chica desvió la mirada hacia un lado enseguida, ingresó a su departamento sin decirle palabra al moreno. Pasó un minuto y Harry se fue.

-

Durmió a penas y descanso poco, abrió los ojos y se encontró nuevamente en su habitación, se levantó muy desanimado y comenzó a trabajar en sus próximas clases.

-_Mañana martes regresaré a la Universidad, tengo que estar preparado…-_pensó intentando dejar de lado su sueño y lo que había ocurrió con Hermione, cosa que no logró en lo absoluto ya que se vio interrumpido por alguien llamando.

-Hola amigo…- lo saludó Ron al otro lado de la puerta.

-Weasly…que sorpresa- lo invitó a pasar haciéndose a un lado.

-Si, si… no tenia ninguna clase importante hoy, así que decidí venir a visitar a mi profesor favorito-

-Como si no te conociera Ron…mejor dime la verdad- le dijo el ojiverde mientras servia bebida en un par de vasos.

-A ti no se te escapa ni una…- bromeó el pelirrojo. –En realidad venia a preguntarte como te fue ayer con Hermione…-

Sin querer Harry derramo un poco de bebida fuera del vaso, por supuesto que su amigo lo notó.

-Eso me dice mucho…- agregó divertido. –Además nos costo mucho ponernos de acuerdo para dejarlos solos-

-¿Ah si?-

-¡Pues claro!... Malfoy no estaba de acuerdo, lamentablemente tuve que amenazarlo- dijo mientras levantaba los puños graciosamente.

-¿No quería?... eso si que es extraño…-

-Si, pero más tarde comprendí todo, Luna me contó que Malfoy y Hermione estuvieron juntos hace algunos meses-

Al escuchar el comentario de Ron, Harry sintió que comprendía varias cosas que no entendía, como las miradas que Malfoy le dirigía a veces a Hermione.

-Así que amigo… ten cuidado que creo que al hurón rubio aún le gusta tu chica…-

-_Mi chica…-_

-Pero no te preocupes demasiado por Draco, mi hermana lo domará pronto…- agregó entre una risotada que animó un poco al ojiverde.

-¿Te quedarás a almorzar?-

-No Harry, gracias- dijo mientras miraba la hora en su reloj –ahora voy donde Luna…-

Se pusieron de pie y Harry lo acompaño hasta la puerta.

-Mañana nos vemos en clases-

-Excelente… porque el viejo Dumbledore ya me tiene aburrido- se despidió y le grito desde el pasillo -¡Suerte con tu chica!-

-¿_Suerte?... eso murió apenas comenzó…-_

.-.-.-.-.-.

Ay Ay, super cortito el chap… no me odien mucho… lo siento.

Bueno mañana entro a la Universidad así que tendre menos tiempo, PERO ya tengo este fic casi listo, así que dont worry porque acutualizaré aunque tenga que pedirselo a mi hermana xD… ¡un beso!

**Los agradecimientos a mis queridas/os revieweros XD**

**Surizuice:**_Que rico que te gusto el chap anterior… sólo por el beso ¿eh? xD.. jajaja. Un besote para ti. _**LoonyPotter:**_No va a acabar aún jiji, pero de este mes no pasa. Grax x leer¡cuídate!. _**HHrldg.Black:**_¡Nueva lectora¡Eeeeh¿así que alucinando con el besito hhr? Jiji.. ya se viene más. Bueno un beso para ti. Chau!. _**Missyumikov:**_Ah nena¡hasta que te dignaste en venir a leer el fic de esta amiga chilenita tuya xD… ¡te extrañaba amiga!, creo que actualizaste estudiando ¿no? xD no me he pasado por la historia, en realidad no tengo tiempo ahora que regreso a la vida universitaria… pero sin falta reviso tu fic. Un beso mi panameña linda. ¡Bye!_

¡Saludos!  
_Yuna Granger _

**D..E..J..A...T..U...R..E..V..I..E..W..**


	10. Una pizza para ti

**Capítulo 10:**  
"Una pizza para ti."

Se levantó más temprano de lo usual, extrañamente la noche anterior no recordaba haber soñado absolutamente nada, se dio una extensa ducha y se preparó un exquisito café espeso cuyo aroma lo hizo despertar un poco más.

Llegó más que a tiempo a la universidad, así que entró a la sala en donde le tocaba dar clases y se quedó sentado en el escritorio con los ojos cerrados.

-_Hermione…por qué todo es tan complicado…pude haberla conocido en otras circunstancias… ¡demonios!-_

Al abrir nuevamente los ojos vio como comenzaban a llegar sus alumnos.

-Un gusto tenerlo de vuelta- se acercó al moreno una atractiva chica para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Lavender- respondió un poco avergonzado.

-¡Hey hey! Nuestro profesor favorito por fin está de vuelta- gritó Ron desde su asiento en primera fila, recibió una mirada graciosa de Harry.

Comenzó la clase, Harry poco a poco se sintió más relajado y contento, para tristeza de todos entregó los resultados de algunos trabajos.

-Muy bueno Lav- le dijo a la misma chica que lo había saludado al comienzo de la clase.

-Esa caligrafía tiene que mejorar Ron- le dijo en voz baja al pelirrojo que le dio una mirada de reprobación.

Ya finalizada la cátedra los alumnos comenzaron a retirarse.

-Profesor, me gustaría pedirle un favor…- le pidió Lavender sonriéndole nerviosa.

-¿En que te puedo ayudar?- le preguntó mientras ordenaba sus papeles.

-En la redacción del ensayo de ética, el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que usted era un experto en esas cosas-

-¿Así que el viejo te dijo eso?, bueno, yo te ayudaré- le respondió divertido y sonriéndole.

-Podríamos tomarnos un café y ahí lo vemos… ¿le parece?- los ojos de la chica brillaban, Harry pensó en como lo hacían los de Hermione lo distinto es que Lavender los tenia oscurísimos.

-Entonces quedamos en eso, yo te aviso cuando tenga un rato libre…- se despidieron de un beso y Lavender lo abrazó para agradecerle.

Harry no había notado de que aún quedaba alguien en la sala, al momento de irse la vio.

-Hermione…- murmuró entre extrañado y sorprendido.

-Hola- le respondió la chica caminando hacia él. A los ojos del moreno se veía preciosa, con unos pantalones escoceses, una blusa blanca apretada y sus castaños rizos cayendo naturalmente.

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunto preocupado, notaba sus ojos un poco sonrojados.

-Mejor que anoche…-le respondió sincera. Se miraron un momento a los ojos.

-Acompáñame…- le pidió el moreno, Hermione asintió y lo siguió. Caminaron por la Universidad y llegaron al patio central, estaba vacío ya habían comenzado las clases del próximo bloque. Harry rompió el silencio

-¿Qué te pareció mi clase?- pregunto un tanto orgulloso, mientras observaba como un hermoso y elegante zorzal aterrizaba cerca de ellos y comenzaba a buscar un gusano.

-Eres un buen profesor Harry-

-Gracias… no me cabe duda de que tú también lo eres- respondió el moreno mientras se sentaba en una banca, Hermione lo imitó.

-Harry… mañana es el funeral de Joey… quería preguntarte…si tú…si…- y se quedo en silencio mirando el suelo.

-Iré contigo- respondió como si le leyera la mente, la castaña lo miró de reojo y asintió.

-¿Te vas?- preguntó el moreno al ver que la chica se ponía de pie.

-Si… solo venia a esto, gracias Harry- le contestó mientras comenzaba a caminar a paso lento.

-¡Hermione!- la llamó y corrió hasta su lado. –Voy a dejar algo al director y nos vamos juntos-

-Te espero- contestó la chica.

--

-Harry… que gusto tenerte de regreso- lo saludo cordial como siempre el director Dumbledore.

-Es bueno estar de vuelta profesor, le traje la asistencia de la cátedra- le entregó un par de hojas.

-Gracias Harry, te noto algo apresurado…-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos- ¿estoy en lo cierto?-

-Si profesor, me están esperando-

-Entonces no te entretengo más, una última cosa… ¿cómo va todo hijo, como estás?-

-Tengo que entender que me ocurre para superarlo y ahora lo estoy haciendo…- le dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-Recuerda que todo está conectado, adiós Harry- y el moreno salió rápidamente del despacho.

-_Espero que ella te haga bien…-_

_--_

Caminó rápidamente por los pasillos, no quería hacerla esperar demasiado pero aminoró el paso antes de llegar hasta ella, observó como su cabello brillaba y bailaba al son de la suave brisa que corría, era algo agradable para la vista. Al notar que ya había regresado, Hermione se puso de pie y en silencio comenzaron a caminar en dirección al metro.

-No seria un caballero si no lo comprara yo- le dijo mientras sacaba dos boletos del dispensador y le entregaba uno a la castaña.

-De todas formas lo eres- la escucho susurrar y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

Dentro del tren conversaron de cosas triviales, Harry hizo lo posible para subir el ánimo de la chica y sutilmente logro sacarle un par de sonrisas mientras a la distancia un chico rubio los miraba con expresión para nada amistosa.

--

-Me encantan las pizzas…- acotó Harry nuevamente mientras se saboreaba.

-¿Ah si?, esa fue otra súper indirecta ¿no?- respondió divertida la castaña mientras caminaban alejándose de la estación del metro.

-Tal vez…-

-¿Tal vez?-

-Tal vez podrías enseñarme… me preparas una y yo no te molestaría nunca más con esto de las pizzas- se revolvió el cabello y agregó -¿qué dices?-

-Esta bien, yo te preparare una…pero en mi departamento –impuso mientras lo miraba de reojo.

-Como desees…- se detuvieron en un mini market y Harry compró los ingredientes.

--

-Siéntate si quieres… ya regreso- le dijo ya dentro de el departamento.

Harry salió por la ventana al balcón y admiro la vista, ni comparada a la suya, la de ese lugar era perfecta, daba a una zona totalmente verde y para nada urbana, increíble cuanto cambiaba el paisaje en esa ciudad.

-Ahora ya conoces la verdadera razón de por qué elegí este edificio- observó a la chica que apareció frente a él, estaba con una polera deportiva amarilla ajustada y unos pantalones largos de buzo negros. –Harry, puedes sacar las cosas de las bolsas por favor- le pidió mientras buscaba el control de la radio.

-Espero que te quede sabrosa o me deberás el dinero de los ingredientes- le dijo entre risas.

-Ah no señor Potter, yo no le debo nada, aunque me quede pésimo- le respondió sonriendo mientras sintonizaba una radio bastante popular y de música suave.

-¿De qué te ríes?- le preguntó extrañado mientras Hermione revisaba los cajones y sacaba dos delantales bastante femeninos y le colocaba uno a Harry rápidamente.

-No te lo quites o quedaras sucio- le recomendó entre risas. En realidad Harry ni pensó en sacárselo, era una escena demasiado exquisita ver a esa chica, así de alegre.

-Lo primero es mezclar la mantequilla con la harina y la sal… ahora agrega el aceite y de a poco el agua-

-¿Así tiene que quedar?- preguntó Harry mientras observaba la mezcla.

-No, debemos obtener una masa espesa y elástica, así¿ves que tiene otra consistencia?- al ver que Harry asintió continuo –Ahora lo mas entretenido lo harás tú-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Amasar, opino que lo harás bien, ya que tus manos son grandes y obviamente tienes más fuerza que yo- comentó mientras ponía la masa en una superficie.

– ¡Vamos Harry¿Qué estás esperando?-

-Ya…ya… ¿así esta bien?-

-¡No!, con más ánimo o no sirve- lo reprendió la castaña.

-¡Pero no me grites!- contestó entre preocupado y divertido.

-Mira, así se hace…- lo empujó un poco y se sitúo a su lado para quitarle la masa de las manos y comenzar a moverla para todos lados.

-Toca la masa Harry, para que notes que ésta más tibia y más elástica- el moreno le hizo caso y sin querer rozó su mano, sus miradas se conectaron por un largo momento.

Hermione tragó saliva y desvió la mirada a la masa.

-Mejor termino yo… por lo menos ya sabes como se prepara- le regalo una sonrisa despreocupada y siguió amasando.

Harry miraba atento, pero a Hermione, como se mordía el labio inferior y lo concentrada que estaba. No podía creer que algún día pensó que no era de su tipo, divertida, sencilla, agradable, inteligente, hermosa, era más que su tipo. De pronto le entró un deseo desenfrenado de volver a probar sus labios, esa dulzura que nadie le había entregado antes y se fue a mojar la cara al baño.

Por fin la masa estaba llegando a su punto perfecto.

-_Va a quedar deliciosa…- _pensaba la chica así que con más ganas amasaba y sonreía. Justo comenzaba a sonar su canción favorita "_Slow Motion_" comenzó a moverse lentamente de un lado a otro, sintió como unos fuertes brazos la abrazaban por la cintura suavemente, casi implorándole que no los rechazara, Harry apoyó su cara en el hombro de la castaña y ambos con los ojos cerrados se dejaron simplemente llevar por la música, la respiración de Hermione se aceleró, escalofríos iban y venían, Harry se movió ahora hacia su cuello y un poco temeroso de ser rechazado; lo acaricio con sus labios, Hermione seguía tragando saliva, ya ni siquiera era capaz de continuar amasando. Sintió como los brazos de Harry sin soltarla ni un poco, la giraban hacia él, quedando frente a frente y tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que emanaba el moreno.

Harry pudo notar el brillo en esos ojos miel que estaba esperando volver a ver y se acercó lentamente a esa mujer que le hacia sentir tantas cosas.

Se besaron, lenta y suavemente, probándose en cada bocado, acomodándose en el cuerpo del otro, volando a un mundo en el que todo es color de rosa y perfecto, rozando sus lenguas de manera sensual. Pero como todo en la vida termina, la canción también finalizó regresándolos a ambos al planeta tierra, separándose poco a poco hasta volver a mirarse directo a los ojos.

-¿Ahora si está lista?- preguntó el moreno sin soltarla y mirando de reojo la masa divertido. Recibió una tímida sonrisa de la chica.

-No Harry, aún tengo que estirarla- le contestó mientras lentamente se soltaba del abrazo de Harry y comenzaba a estirar la pizza.

-¿Podemos ponerle mucho queso?- sin alejarse de ella le preguntó como un niño pequeño que desea algo con muchas ganas.

-Y mucha salsa… me fascina la salsa- agregó la castaña, ambos armaron la pizza y la metieron al horno.

--

-¿Quieres una gaseosa?- preguntó Hermione mientras se lavaban las manos.

-Bueno, yo la busco…- fue directo al refrigerador y comenzó a buscar un par. La castaña miró a Harry de reojo y notó que en la espalda del chico había dos manchas de harina.

-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó mientras abría una gaseosa.

-Tienes la espalda sucia…- comentó más que avergonzada.

-¿Si?- intento mirarse pero no lo logro. Hermione lo limpio mientras esperaba que la tierra se la tragara, Harry no podía evitar soltar unas risas, sabia que tenia las marcas de las manos de la castaña en su camisa. Se giro rápidamente tomándola por sorpresa y le dio un profundo beso, el cual fue correspondido de inmediato.

-Harry…- le dijo mientras se separaba. –Esto… esto no puede seguir-

-¿Por qué?, si no le hacemos daño a nadie Herms- protesto extrañado y mirándola serio, La castaña se estremeció al sentir la dura mirada de Harry sobre ella.

-Creo…creo que estamos en un mal momento y por eso nos refugiamos en el otro…nada más… esto no es nada más- respondió cortante y alejándose un poco.

-¿Eso es lo que crees?, entonces no tengo nada más que hacer aquí- dijo cortante, acto seguido tomó su bolso y se fue sin decir ni una sola palabra más.

-_Dios…-_ pensó Hermione antes de taparse la cara con las manos mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, entonces la sorprendió el sonido del timbre del horno avisándole de que la pizza de Harry ya estaba lista.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Pero que tontita es esa mujer! Ahhh... tendrá sus razones para no querer comerse a Harry enterito ¿no creen? xD. Como notaron no hubo accion en la otra realidad por hoy, ya esta todo más centrado en el conflicto entre nuestros queridos personajes.

Un millon de gracias por los reviews.

**Agradecimientos para mis super lectoras y revieweras**

**Surizuice: **_Jajaja el hurón va a hacer puras tonteras pronto… pero no intervendrá en nuestro amado hhrs love xD, aunque el aún anda detrás de Herms… ya nena, un besito para ti, mil gracias por ser una fiel lectora. _**SMaris:**_Que alegría me da que seas lectora de mi historia bizarra, respondiendo a tus preguntas del review: 1. Hermione esta un poco traumadita con su ex relación, nada más. Las malas experiencias como que te ciegan a veces, y te da miedo todo lo que viene. 2. Joey es un amigo de la infancia de Herms, un buen amigo. ¡Un beso¡Bye!. _**Viko:**_Gracias por el review, que bueno que te haya gustado el chap anterior jiji… ojala este también sea de tu agrado¡cuídate!._**Tati Jane Potter: **_Jajaja no compres hp7 xD¡Noooo! Por el bien de tu salud mental digo yo, si lo haces luego te deberás unir al club de las traumadas como Yuna Granger jajaja. Un beso para ti y gracias por leer._**Petakiita:**_Me encantan tus reviews nena, viste, haciendo caso a tu review en el otro chap, este tiene algo de puro amor hhr xD, espero que tus neuronas regresen pronto y sin ningún accidente xD¡un beso para ti¡Bye!. _**Missyumikov:**_**¡**__La ultima en leer para variar xD! Jajaja nah bromita, aun no se que hacer con el cuaderno, tal vez lo enmarque y lo deje en mi pared para ver todos los días a esa parejita que me tiene obsesionada xD. Ya nena, y termina tu historia luego no más xD busca esa inspiración por ahí y le das al teclado con todo. Un beso a la distancia nena linda. ¡Bye!_

¡Saludos a todos!

_Yuna Granger_

**D..A..L..E.…A..L.…"GO".…Y.…H..A..Z..M..E….F..E..L..I..Z.**


	11. Yo te quiero

**Capítulo 11**  
"Yo te quiero"

No durmió, no quería hablar con ella ya que solo se estaba haciendo más daño, así que se quedó sentado en el sillón hasta el amanecer. Se duchó rápidamente y buscó su ropa más sobria.  
-  
Ella por su parte se sentía muy triste por lo de Joey y más triste aún, si eso fuese posible, por la situación que se había generado entre Harry y ella.  
Se duchó temprano y se vistió sin ganas.

-_No quiero ir sola…-_ pensó mientras bajaba por el ascensor y se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando las puertas se abrieron y lo vio esperándola en la sala de estar del edificio. Se acercó lentamente a él.

-Vamos…- escuchó que le dijo el ojiverde mientras le entregaba un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas para el fallecido. Harry tenía esperando a un taxi afuera, así que se fueron en él al cementerio.

La ceremonia fue preciosa y emotiva, todos hablaron un poco, incluso Hermione, Harry se emocionó en el alma al escuchar las simples y sinceras palabras que había improvisado la chica.

Cuando el féretro comenzó a descender, los gritos de los familiares se hicieron escuchar, Hermione lloró en silencio y comenzó a sentirse mareada al ver como el cuerpo de su amigo se perdía de vista.

-Ven…- le dijo el moreno preocupado al ver la palidez que tenía en la cara la castaña, la volteó lentamente e hizo que se apoyara en su pecho.

Al sentir el agradable olor de Harry y sus brazos sosteniéndola, el mundo recuperó un poco de su color, al rato comenzó a sentirse bien.  
Hubo una pequeña convivencia con la familia del fallecido, Hermione recibió condolencias de muchas personas, ya en la tarde regresaron a la ciudad.  
-  
Al regreso, el taxi los dejó fuera del departamento de la castaña.

-¿Aún crees que ayer cometimos un error?- le preguntó el moreno mientras le acariciaba una mejilla suavemente y se acercaba de a poco, pero la chica desvió la mirada hacia un lado, Harry entendió de inmediato la respuesta y se alejó de ahí.

Deliberadamente caminó a paso lento, con la eterna esperanza de que ella apareciese detrás de él y solucionaran todo con un beso. Pero lo anterior no ocurrió, al llegar a su departamento decidió tomar una ducha caliente antes de hacer una llamada.  
-  
Luego de que Harry se fuese tan repentinamente, Hermione deseó seguirlo y conversar bien las cosas pero no lo hizo, no pudo. Observó la perfecta pizza que habían hecho juntos el día anterior dentro del horno.  
Se quedó mirando el paisaje hasta que se hizo de noche y luego de ponerse el pijama, se acostó, no sin antes tomar el medallón que siempre tenia puesto y darle un pequeño beso, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en ese moreno, se quedo dormida.

---OoO---  
Y ahí la tenía enfrente, luego de caminar lo más rápido para evitar encontrarla ahí estaba, a unos cuantos pasos de él.

La castaña abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Harry ya estaba caminando y alejándose de ella a toda velocidad.

-¡Harry detente!- le gritó mientras caminaban por un angosto y tétrico pasillo. El moreno se detuvo tan bruscamente que la chica chocó en su espalda.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Quiero tu amistad…estamos en esta locura juntos- le respondió la castaña mirándolo a los ojos.

-¡Harry!- le gritó con todas sus fuerzas al ver que el moreno había comenzado a alejarse nuevamente.

-¡Esta locura se acabó Hermione!- le respondió con un nudo en la garganta -¡Yo estoy loco y esta es la ultima vez que tú y yo veremos!-

No podía creer en las palabras que habían salido de la boca de Harry, se quedo inmóvil, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y con la boca semiabierta. Ni siquiera se percato de cuando el moreno desapareció en el camino.  
---OoO---  
-  
Absorbió una gran y fría bocanada de aire, era la primera vez que despertaba porque él quería hacerlo. Ya estaba madrugando así que se levantó decidido a desaparecer y si era posible, mejorarse.

Salió rapidamente de su departamento no sin antes mirar todo con mucho cariño, sobretodo la habitación de Sirius, recordando tantos momentos de diversión, consejos, risas, bromas y mucho trabajo en conjunto. Un par de lágrimas quisieron escapar pero no dejo que eso ocurriera. Habló con el conserje por última vez y se fue lo más tranquilo aceptando su destino.

_-¿Qué estoy haciendo?... si por ti no siento nada… ¿por qué estoy muriendo?- _se cuestionaba mientras estaba sentada en el balcón, admirando el amanecer.

_-¿Acaso… te estoy queriendo?... te llevo tan adentro que… ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?!- _

-"_¿La ultima vez que tú y yo nos veremos?"…_¡oh no Harry!- exclamó asustada a más no poder, se imagino lo peor. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo.  
-

Suspiraba una y otra vez, no podría creer lo que iba a hacer, pero debía, estaba muy mal para seguir así, caminó memorizando todos los detalles en el camino, para no olvidarlo, para recordarlo por el tiempo que fuese necesario.  
Tenía tiempo de sobra, así que camino en dirección al parque, quería revivir algún momento que lo hizo sentirse feliz, para aferrarse a ese momento y también a la vida.  
-

Por mientras la castaña había llegado al departamento de Harry, estaba presionando como una histérica el botón del elevador cuando escucho que alguien conocido la llamaba, se volteó rápidamente.

-El señor Potter salió temprano- le dijo el conserje, Hermione se acerco a él.

-¿Usted sabe a donde fue?- preguntó mucho más preocupada que antes.

-No lo se… a lo mejor de viaje, me pago dos meses adelantados y se despidió cariñosamente de mi…- Hermione salió del edificio agradeciéndole al conserje.

Estaba a punto de llorar, sentía nauseas, estaba tan preocupada por Harry y se sentía tan culpable. Se subió al primer bus que pasó en dirección al subterráneo, podría haber ido corriendo ya que era relativamente cerca, pero el otro medio era más rápido.

Pensó que probablemente iría a despedirse del director Dumbledore y de Ron, de ser así podría encontrarlo aún en el subterráneo o en la Universidad.

-_Soy una tonta…- _pensó mientras observaba el desierto parque por la ventana, entonces su corazón dio un latido más fuerte que los demás, avisándole que algo ocurría, caminando por el parque iba un chico que reconoció enseguida, se bajo del bus casi en movimiento y corrió con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.  
-

Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que se sorprendió al sentir un choque en su pecho y ver que alguien lo estaba abrazando con todas sus fuerzas.

-Hermione…- dijo en un susurro al reconocer el aroma y la cabellera de la chica, dejo caer el pequeño bolso que llevaba sin querer.

No recibió respuesta, solo un triste sollozo de parte de la castaña que le apretó el pecho de una manera inexplicable, aun así no correspondió el abrazo, solo se quedo estático sintiendo como la agitada respiración de la chica se tranquilizaba poco a poco. Pasaron algunos minutos así, en silencio, sintiendo como la brisa de la mañana caía y los mojaba levemente.

-Harry… te quiero tanto…- le dijo mientras lo dejaba de abrazar para mirarlo a los ojos.

El ojiverde no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante la declaración de la castaña.

-Quédate conmigo por favor…- le dijo con voz quebrada, a punto de llorar. –No me dejes…- le pidió mientras silenciosas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas compitiendo unas con otras.

Harry siguió guardando silencio.

-Vamonos juntos Harry…pero no me dejes sola- dijo mientras se volvía a perder en su pecho.

-No puedes venir conmigo- le respondió suavemente el moreno al oído.

-¿Por qué no?- contestó asustada la castaña temiendo que sus sospechas fuesen ciertas.

-¡Por que yo no me voy de vacaciones Herms!... ¡me voy a internar en un psiquiátrico, ya no puedo seguir así!…-

-¡Noo¡ahí…ahí… es horrible… te amarran…y te…- comenzó a llorar y a tiritar -Te encierran… no te escuchan…ellos… ellos...te...- no pudo seguir hablando ya que los sollozos fueron mas fuertes que sus propias palabras.

Harry quedó sorprendido, entendió todo y la abrazó con fuerza para sostenerla, la sentía tan débil y asustada.

-Herms…- le dijo cuando la castaña estaba más calmada.

-Yo estuve internada, un poco antes de conocerte…- le confesó mientras se separaba de el y limpiaba las lagrimas que ahora estaban casi secas en sus mejillas.

-¿Por opción propia?- él tenía más que claro lo difícil que debía resultar para ella hablar del tema, pero necesitaba saber más.

-No…mi ex novio me interno a la fuerza, no creyó lo de los sueños, pensó que estaba demente-

Harry sintió profunda repulsión por quien fuese ese hombre.

-¿Te escapaste?- le preguntó el moreno mirándola a los ojos, entregándole confianza y discreción en tan solo una simple mirada.

-No, mentí, negué todo, ahora debo hacerme un control cada cierto tiempo, nada más- contesto tranquila mientras esquivaba la mirada del moreno.

-Hey… - le dijo mientras le levantaba el mentón suavemente hasta que sus miradas se juntaron. –...yo también te quiero-

El ojiverde acercó lentamente su cara a la de ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios que no fue rechazado por la chica pero tampoco correspondido.

Se agachó en silencio y levantó el bolsito, el brazo libre lo pasó por los hombros de Hermione, ella lo abrazó con un brazo por la cintura y juntos comenzaron a caminar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahora la historia toma otro rumbo ¡eh!, supimos que le había ocurrido a Hermione en el pasado. Tuve que juntar dos chaps, porque eran realmente cortos, ahora quedó algo más decente. Gracias por leer.

Todo genial en la U, es igualita a las Universidades que se ven en las típicas películas americanas xD¡me fascina!.

**Agradecimientos para mis súper lectoras y revieweras.**

**Petakiita:**_ ¡¡Hey nena!! Yo también me imagino a Dan y Emma, te juro… ejem, pasando al fic xD; los tortolitos se pedirán perdón de una manera bien cariñosa jiji, ya verás… y mil gracias por tu post enorme, me dejó estampada una sonrisita en la cara, un beso, bye. _**Tati Jane Potter:**_ ¿Cierto que el ultimo libro apesta? ya lo sabes jaja xD, yo también sentí que mató a gente que nada que ver, creo que tanta fortuna nublo su mente, y se llevó a varios pares de neuronas seguramente. Me fascina esa parte eso si, de Herm y Harry a lo Riddle… xD quiero ver eso en la película¿no ves que le da un besito? Jiji. Gracias por el review. Un beso. _**Hhrldg.Black**:_ Me alegra mucho saber que te gustó el chap anterior, espero que este también ya que es bien hhr. Hermione anda a la defensiva con la posibilidad de tener algo con Harry. Lo que se pierde la muy…. xD. Bueno, cuídate. _**SMaris: **_Ojala te guste este chap, Hermione esta cediendo un poco ¿no? jiji ya lo hará un poquito más. Ya aparecerá el hurón a hacer de las suyas… ¡¡sin enojarse eso si xD!! Gracias por tu review (:. _**Viko:**_ Jaja ¿así que te gustan las pizzas? Mish… a mi también jiji. Démosle una paliza a Hermione para que reaccione jajaja, mejor démosle un poquito de tiempo, ya va a abrir su corazón. Un beso para ti, y gracias por el review. _**Surizuice: **_A mi también me hubiese gustado estar en una escena así, como la de la pizza (por algo la escribí ¿no? xD)… Y tranquila, Hermione esta a punto de ceder ante los encantos de nuestro Harry. Ojala te guste este chap. Un beso. _**Missyumikov: **_Me encanto tu review amiga, de verdad. ¡Demonios!, aún no me paso a leer el ultimo chap de estudiando… ya estoy con un enorme cargo de conciencia. Me pondré al día ahora mismo y estaré 100por ciento pendiente de tu fic nuevo. Un besito a la distancia Gisse. _**LoonyPotter: **_Lo único perfecto aquí es el amor HHr, te juro que cuando escribo algo de otra pareja ¡no me resulta!, que graciosas son las cosas. Lamentablemente Draco hará de las suyas, pero sabemos que el amor es más fuerte que todo ¿o no?. Gracias por leer._

¡Saludos a todos!_  
Yuna Granger_

**D..A..L..E.…A..L.…"GO".**


	12. Todo bien y luego mal

**Capitulo 12:**  
"Todo bien y luego mal".

Caminaron hasta el departamento de Hermione, ya que estaba considerablemente más cerca que el de Harry.  
Ya dentro, la chica le preparó un espeso café al ojiverde y se sentaron en el mismo sofá.

-Estaba exquisito…- le agradeció Harry al mismo tiempo que dejaba el tazón sobre la mesita.

-¿Y te decidiste?- preguntó la chica rompiendo el silencio.

-Respecto a...-

-El psiquiátrico- volvió a preguntar la castaña sin despegar su mirada de la ventana, estaba mirando el cielo como en una especie de trance.

-No lo sé… no quiero seguir así, sintiéndome como un loco, no pudiendo descansar… creo que no puedo manejarlo-

-Entiendo Harry- le dijo al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba una mano con cariño -…a mi me pasó igual, sentí lo mismo, pero cometí el gran error de contárselo a la persona menos indicada- le confesó ahora mirando sus manos unidas.

-Dios… no sé que hacer- suspiró el moreno mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba sus ojos apretándolos con fuerza, sintió como la pequeña mano de Hermione se entrelazaba con la de él.

Ella se acomodó en su pecho con suavidad, la nariz de Harry se inundó con el dulce aroma a su cabello, los problemas comenzaron a desaparecer sutilmente. Se movió un poco y colocó su mano en la espalda de la castaña atrayéndola más hacia si.

-Ya vamos a despertar de esta locura…te lo prometo- le susurró mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en lo bien que olía Harry y en lo bien que se ajustaba a él. Harry nunca olvidaría esas palabras.  
-

-¿Harry?- lo llamó en un susurro, no se habían separado ni un solo centímetro y ya había pasado un poco más de una hora.

-Mmm…- le respondió un tanto somnoliento.

-No veo tu cara…- le comentó bajito, era cierto en ese rato se había oscurecido y ellos no habían encendido la luz.

-¿Harry?- lo volvió a llamar ya que el moreno no le había respondido nada.

-¿Estas durmien- pero no alcanzó a terminar la pregunta ya que Harry rápidamente la habia levantado un poco hacia él y habia atrapado sus labios con los propios.

Lentamente la probó y fue correspondido al rato, la mano del moreno subía y bajaba suavemente por la espalda de la castaña, ante el gesto ella tiritaba un poco de nerviosismo.  
Por mientras la mano de ella de apoderó del cuello del chico, lo sostenía como si en caso de que Harry dejara de besarla, con esa mano ahí, lo evitaría.  
No se veían, solo se sentían en esa oscuridad divina que se había apoderado de la habitación. El sabor de Harry era a café, al más exquisito café que ella hubiese probado en toda su vida, era muy adictivo, sentía el fuerte brazo de Harry sosteniéndola, haciéndola sentirse segura y por sobre todo; tranquila.

No supieron cuanto tiempo pasó, los besos comenzaron a acortarse y terminaron con un fuerte abrazo mutuo.  
Hermione volvió a su posición en el pecho de Harry y él le dio un pequeño beso su suave cabellera. No encendieron la luz, ni se movieron de ahí, ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos respirando la esencia del otro.  
-

La claridad y el calor del sol los despertó temprano, para cuando Harry abrió los ojos, Hermione ya no estaba junto a él, se estiró como no lo hacia hace semanas, había descansado de verdad, no sentía sueño y estaba hasta contento.

-Buenos días- lo saludó la castaña desde la cocina.

-Hola tú…- la saludó de regreso, mientras se acercaba hacia ella y la abrazaba por atrás.

-¡No Harry!...¡Qué me das cosquillas!- protestó risueña mientras el ojiverde le daba pequeños besos en el cuello.

-Huele exquisito…- comentó cuando el timbre del horno sonó y Hermione saco una perfecta pizza del interior.

-¡La guardaste!- dijo el moreno mientras sonreía y se sentaba en una banquita.

-¿Soñaste anoche Harry?- le preguntó con cara de preocupación mientras cortaba un trocito de pizza y se lo colocaba en el plato.

-Dormí como nunca… ¿y tú?-

-También, no recuerdo la última vez que dormí así…que extraño-

-Sabes Herms… creo que estar juntos nos hace bien…- al ver la cara de interrogación de la chica continuó –…me explico; cuando estoy junto a ti, me siento contento, renovado y tranquilo, además la otra vez me dormí junto a ti y también descanse como nunca, me haces bien- le tomó la mano y la acarició suavemente.

-Tú también me haces bien- le respondió la chica sonriéndole y bebiendo un largo trago de café.

Estuvieron conversando sobre los gustos culinarios de Harry, ya que Hermione insistía en prepararle alguna comida que alimentase bien, el ojiverde le había confesado que a pesar de cocinar bien, no comía nada bueno desde hace mucho, cosa que horrorizo de sobremanera a la chica.

-Entonces te prepararé la mejor lasaña de tu vida- concluyó mientras levantaba el auricular del teléfono para contestar una llamada.

-Ginny hola… si… esta bien…bueno, yo le aviso… nos vemos- dejo el auricular en su lugar y se sentó junto a Harry el cual se adelantó.

-Hoy donde Luna- adivino el ojiverde.

-Me sorprendes...- respondió divertida la castaña mientras se acercaba para darle un beso.

-¿Me quede sin lasaña?- preguntó separándose un poco de los húmedos y adictivos labios de Hermione pero sosteniéndola por la cintura.

-No, la reunión es más tarde ¿irás a cambiarte a tu departamento?- le preguntó ahora sentada sobre sus piernas, mientras le miraba los labios y los delineaba dulcemente con su dedo índice.

-Tengo ropa en el bolso, así que me quedo aquí contigo- le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente y se ponían de pie para ir a la cocina –Quiero que esto sea como la pizza, quiero que me enseñes-

Ambos terminaron besándose apasionadamente contra los muebles, un poco sucios hasta con parte de los ingredientes en la cara, la lasaña quedó magnifica y Harry disfrutó de una comida como nunca, las horas pasaron volando entre animadas conversaciones y jugueteo, se prepararon y partieron a la tradicional reunión no sin antes pasar a comprar.  
-

-Hola chicos, pasen- los saludó Luna mientras sacaba la basura al antejardín.

Entraron y dejaron las bebidas que habían comprado en la cocina, ya habían llegado todos, estaban sentados mirando la televisión.

-¡Profesor Potter, ha llegado!- lo molestó Ron al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y le daba un cordial abrazo.

-¿Llegaron juntos?- preguntó alzando la voz Draco quien además tenia una expresión extraña.

-Si- contestó rápido Harry también alzando la voz, se fijo que el rubio miró de reojo a Hermione y que la castaña esquivó la mirada hacia un lado.

Algunos conversaban y otros miraban la televisión, tomaban bebidas y tragos, se reían ya que el alcohol los puso un poco más locos y así comenzó a pasar el tiempo.

-Hey hey…- dijo Ginny mientras apagaba la televisión y levantaba las manos atrayendo la atención de todos. -Podríamos jugar a algo...¿qué les parece?-

-¡Buena idea amiga!- respondió Luna de inmediato.

-Depende de que juego…- dijo Ron como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Verdad o reto- respondió animada Ginny y sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Cuál es la gracia de ese juego?...es obvio que todos vamos a elegir el reto para no decir la verdad- contestó Draco mientras bebía un trago de cerveza.

-El reto… podría ser… un tequila shot- dijo Ginny sonriendo a más no poder. -Aquí todos bebemos alcohol, bueno Hermione y Luna beben poco, pero beben, así que no tenemos problema-

-No estoy seguro…- comentó Ron mientras miraba a Harry como pidiéndole ayuda.

-Yo creo que Ronnie tiene mucho que ocultar…por eso no quiere jugar, gallina roja- se burló Ginny.

Al final todos aceptaron, Ron y Draco a regañadientes. Ginny y Malfoy prepararon los tequilas y los llevaron a la mesa.

Sal, limón y tequila, todo listo para los que escogieran el reto.

-Quiero hacer una aclaración antes de todo- dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba junto a Draco –No soy responsable por las consecuencias de este juego-

-Aquí tengo nuestros nombres, están al azar, yo iré sacando de a dos, el primero le hará la pregunta al segundo, tan simple como eso- dijo Ginny tratando de no sonar emocionada –Pregunta…- movió un poco los papeles en la mesa y saco uno - …Ginny-

-A Ron- respondió Draco que se había apropiado de un papelito y recibió una mirada fulminante de la pelirroja por desobedecer las reglas.

-Ejem…ya hermanito… qué prefieres ¿mi pregunta o el reto?- preguntó con cara de malicia.

-Ah no… yo te conozco, prefiero el reto-

-¡Entonces dale!- dijo Luna mientras le acercaba un vasito de tequila, el limón y la sal.

Sentían como el fuerte alcohol cosía sus gargantas y llegaba a sus estómagos provocándoles un fuerte calor, se sentían mas sueltos, más alegres, incluso Hermione había bebido varios al no querer contestar nada sobre su relación pasada.

La última pregunta había sido de parte de Draco a Harry, este prefirió el reto a contestar cual era su mayor miedo.

Estaban todos un poco mareados y acalorados aun así, quisieron seguir jugando.

-Ya Ginny… el lugar más raro en donde lo hayas hecho- preguntó Luna riéndose a más no poder.

-En un bus, íbamos a unas vacaciones con mi familia y conocí a un tipo demasiado sexy, no me aguante - respondió bebiendo tequila para animarse más, Ron se puso rojo de furia y de vergüenza.

-¡Uhhh!- se escuchaba cada vez que alguien respondía una pregunta, lamentablemente ya nadie elegía el reto, respondían todas las preguntas y bebían porque querían.

-Hermione…- dijo Draco que aún no estaba sufriendo ningún efecto del tequila. – ¿Volverías con tu ex novio?- La castaña trago saliva, luego miro a Draco a los ojos y decidida respondió –Ni aunque fuese el último gusano sobre la tierra-

Su respuesta fue recibida con vítores de Luna y de Ginny.

-Harry…- dijo Ginny - ¿Considerarías besarte con alguien de esta habitación y con quien?-

El ojiverde no pudo evitar sonreír mostrando su blanca dentadura y respondió sincero –Si, con Hermione y no lo pensaría dos veces-

Las palabras de Harry fueron recibidas con un par de grititos de parte de Luna y Ginny, un "viva" de parte de Ron, una mirada de asco por parte de Draco y por una Hermione muy avergonzada.

Ya de madrugada dejaron de jugar, luego de que Ron se encerrara en el baño a vomitar. Se acomodaron en los sillones y se quedaron dormidos.  
-

Hermione se levantó y fue a la cocina a buscar agua, estaba bastante mareada así que decidió no dormirse aún, para no provocarse un dolor de cabeza. Comenzó a beber del vaso de agua fría cuando sintió un susurro en su oreja.

-¿Así que ni aunque fuese el ultimo gusano querida?- le dijo el rubio escupiendo las palabras y haciendo que la castaña se sobresaltara y botara un poco del liquido de su vaso. Hermione se volteó hasta quedar frente a frente a él-

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- preguntó con tono frío.

-¿Así tratas al hombre al que quisiste más que a nadie?, volvamos cariño…-

-Tu lo dijiste, al que mas quise, pasado… no quiero hablar contigo…ahora déjame pasar- le pidió mientras intentaba empujarlo ya que estaba tapando el pequeño pasillo en el que estaban.

-Tranquila…- le dijo acorralándola contra el refrigerador.

-Si no me sueltas voy a gritar…lo juro-

-Entonces yo juro que te meto otra vez al manicomio, maldita loca- Hermione en el instante dejo de forcejear, Malfoy aprovechó la oportunidad y la besó a la fuerza.

-¿Ves que todo esta bien?, relájate, ahora serás mía por fin- le dijo mientras comenzó a besarle el cuello y a presionarse contra ella.

-_Harry…-_pensó desesperada.

En ese preciso momento apareció el ojiverde con el pelo más desordenado que nunca, Draco se separo de Hermione empujándola, el moreno miró la escena confundido.

-Ya te dije Granger… a mi me gusta Ginny- fueron sus últimas palabras, caminó cruzando su mirada con la de Harry y abandonó la pequeña cocina.

-Harry yo…- pero fue interrumpida por el moreno.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones…- respondió mientras se servia un vaso de agua.

-Harry...¿puedes escucharme un minuto?- volvió a insistir.

-Hermione, estás en todo tu derecho, al fin y al cabo nosotros no somos nada…- y salió de la cocina dejando a Hermione hecha un mar de lágrimas y aún sintiendo el amargo sabor de Draco en sus labios.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa Ginny con sus ideas descabelladas xDD... y otra vez tuve que unir dos chaps… tengo la mala manía de hacerlos muy cortos. Ahh en fin… xD ya ven que las cosas se pusieron mal…ese Draco.

**Agradecimientos para mis súper lectoras y revieweras favoritas:**

**Hhrldg.Black:**_ ¡Ah! xD caíste en la trampa jiji. Si, la gracia era que pareciese un intento de suicidio. Ojala te guste este chap, que tiene bueno pero malo también. _**Surizuice:**_ ¡Oye! Quiero saber eso de flojita y cooperando, te juro que no lo entiendo u.u pero me da risa igual.. xD. _**H&H: **_Si, yo actualizo rapidito, espero que no pase a abril el fic. Gracias por el review. _**Viko: **_Siii me gustaría que fuese película… porque así me la imagino. En todo caso tengo un proyecto con un amigo. Te cuento; él estudia animación y tal vez más adelante creará algo basado en una de mis historias (:, pero más adelante ya que recién comenzó a estudiar xD. En este chap hay más pizza (me acorde de ti con eso jiji). ¡Un beso! _**Petakiita: **_Jajaja si pondré lemmon, solo para ti (8) xD. Me encantan tus reviews :D, un besito nena, que estés bien (oye una preguntita¿eres de Chile o de Argentina? Sorry por lo copuchenta. _**LoonyPotter: **_Ojala te agrade este chap… ¡un besito!. _**SMaris: **_Jaja...¡debes estar odiando a Draco!,__estoy en conversaciones sobre si le damos un castigo al huroncito o no. ¡Un beso y gracias por leer!. _**Dragonfly81¡**_hey!.. yo leí tu fic castillos en el aire hace mucho tiempo, me encantó por si acaso jiji. Espero que te este agradando mi fic, un besito y gracias por dejar review._** Missyumikov¡**_Hola nena preciosa!, yo solo espero que tu dejes tu review para actualizar, eres la responsable de mis atrasos xDD. Hey no odies el cole, porque lo que te espera en la U es… mñas ¿lindo? xD. También caíste en lo del suicidio de Harry, jaja fue una bromita. Dudo que mate a nuestro amado ojiverde en algún fic… mmm aunque pensándolo bien. (6). Ya amiga...¡que estés súper!...¡Bye!._

¡Saludos a todos!_  
Yuna Granger_

"**GO"…"GO"..."GO"…"GO"**


	13. No puedo perderte

**Capítulo 13:**  
_No puedo perderte._

No pudo dormir en ese frío sillón, teniendo a Hermione a unos cuantos pasos. No había pegado un ojo en todo lo que quedaba de noche, pensaba que era algo imposible, aún así deseaba ir y escuchar lo que ella quería decirle, pero con lo que vio en la cocina las cosas quedaron más que claras y su orgullo venció a su corazón.

-Bueno, espero que se repita pronto, pero no en plena semana de clases…- dijo Ginny bostezando, mientras se detenía fuera del departamento de Hermione.

-Gracias por traernos Ginny- agradeció la castaña mientras se bajaba del auto seguida por Harry.

-Adiós tortolitos- se despidió la pelirroja sonriendo y acelerando a toda velocidad.

En incómodo silencio subieron por el ascensor, luego entraron al departamento de la chica. Ante la mirada de Hermione, el moreno tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Ya te vas?- preguntó con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

-Sí, tengo una cátedra hoy…- respondió mirando la perilla de la puerta.

-Yo también…- respondió serenamente.

-Adiós- se despidió mientras salía a toda velocidad del departamento. 

* * *

Fue un día horrible, había dormido tan bien la noche que se quedó donde Hermione, que regresar a su realidad le pareció lo peor del mundo.

-Profesor, ¿te parece que nos tomemos el café ahora?- le pregunto Lavender, una de sus estudiantes.

-Eh… Bueno, ahora tengo libre, vamos- respondió un poco desanimado.

-Me contaron que anoche lo pasaron bien- le dijo mientras pedían un par de capuchinos

-Ron es un boca floja...- comentó mientras se sentaba junto a la chica. Lavender comenzó a leer el ensayo que quiera que Harry le revisara, el moreno hacia acotaciones y la chica las escribía en una pequeña libreta de color rosado. Luego de varios capuchinos, mochacinos y unos cuantos sándwiches de queso, terminaron.

-Como te decía, en general está muy bien, pero cambia las cosas que te mencione- le decía mientras miraba la hora de reojo, ya era tarde, habían estado muchas horas ahí.

-Muchas gracias Harry-

-De nada, siempre es un gusto contribuir con un buen trabajo- respondió mientras se ponía de pie, quería regresar a su departamento y ducharse.

Se despidieron y Harry caminó hacia la salida. Justo cuando se estaba despidiendo del portero alguien lo llamó y se detuvo en seco.

-Lavender… ¿qué pasó?, ¿faltó algo?- preguntó inocentemente, la chica se acerco con aire resuelto hacia el y poniéndose de puntitas le dio un beso. 

Sintió los cálidos labios de la chica sobre los suyos, era algo agradable, así que correspondió de a poco el beso, como probándola, quería saber si era adictiva como Hermione, descubrió enseguida que estaba equivocado.

-_Hermione…-_ pensó mientras detenía el beso.

-Lo siento…- le dijo mientras se alejaba.

-¿Acaso no te gustó?, soy irresistible Harry, admítelo- se mordió los labios y se acercó otra vez al moreno.

-Yo ya estoy con alguien…-fue lo último que le dijo antes de darse media vuelta y comenzar a caminar, escuchó un insulto desde lejos que lo hizo reír.

* * *

Llegó al rato a su departamento, lanzó su bolso al suelo y se acostó en el sofá. 

Había regresado, a ese maldito lugar, pero no estaba Hermione en ninguna parte.

-_No debe estar durmiendo…es demasiado temprano- _pensó triste mientras caminaba tranquilo pero pronto una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando recordó que Hermione traía un fierro esa vez de el episodio con el perro.

Luego de caminar un buen rato, sin encontrar puertas ni nada fuera de lo mismo, comenzó a sentir un golpeteo en su cabeza, miró para todos lados extrañado, pero no vio absolutamente nada entonces cerró los ojos con fuerza ya que los golpes eran cada vez más fuertes y despertó.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, no veía absueltamente nada, volvió a sentir los golpes, provenientes de la puerta. Se levantó lentamente y fue a abrir.

-Hermione…- dijo suavemente mientras la observaba a tientas, la luz del pasillo le mostraba los rasgos de la castaña, tristes pero serenos. La chica se acercó a él y le planto un tierno beso en los labios, Harry la abrazó con fuerza mientras le correspondía el beso, abriendo su boca a la de ella. Necesitaba impregnarse de su sabor, necesitaba recordarlo, saciarse de él.

Cerró la puerta y la apretó contra la misma, ella se quejó ante el golpe, pero continúo besándolo sin detenerse. El moreno presionó todo su cuerpo contra el de la chica, los profundos besos iban y venían.

A pesar de que no podía verla debido a la oscuridad de la noche, Harry podía imaginarse la expresión de la castaña, su cabello desordenado, ella sonrojada y con ese brillo en los ojos que lo volvía absolutamente loco.

Se empujaron un al otro chocando con las paredes hasta la habitación de Harry, sus instintos los guiaron hasta ese lugar. 

Cayeron en la cama y rodaron como unos chiquillos, Harry quedó sobre ella y comenzaron a reírse.

-Harry, lo que viste donde Luna…- comenzó Hermione pero el moreno la interrumpió besándola fugazmente.

-Ya sé…- le respondió al mismo tiempo que le besaba el cuello y le quitaba lentamente la ropa. Ella soltó un suave suspiro que le puso los pelos de punta al moreno.

-Eres preciosa Herms…- le dijo tocando todo su cuerpo suavemente en la oscuridad, la castaña suspiraba de placer y lo desvistió con una agilidad con la que ella misma se sorprendió.

Al sentir la desnuda piel del otro contra la propia, ambos corazones latieron salvajes como si fuesen a explotar en cualquier momento.

Y la hizo suya sin más, olvidaron todo, solo pensaron el uno en el otro, y en nada más. Los problemas desaparecieron al igual que la habitación, sus cuerpos unidos en el espacio, sus almas entrelazadas como dos amantes de toda una vida, se fundieron juntos y se sintieron en la gloria.

-_A quién engaño… estoy loco por esta mujer- _pensó mientras la observaba dormir y acariciaba su suave cabello, ya estaba amaneciendo y aún Hermione estaba sonrosada por la extenuante actividad que habían tenido.

-Hola tú- la saludo mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

-Hola…- respondió mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de Harry.

-Despertar junto a ti… es lo mejor que me ha sucedido…- dijo el ojiverde mientras le daba un beso en la castaña cabellera.

-Te quiero Harry…- le respondió de regreso.

-Yo también Hermione…yo también-

* * *

¡¡Perdónenme!!, se que las excusas no valen, pero tengo una. Mi viejo computador se fue a la tumba xD, ahora poseo un lindo Vaio. Y ni se imaginan los problemas para ponerle el internet y lo peor es que no me abria el fic!, porque no es compatible con las versiones que no sean 2007 de Word, no pense que iba a tener tanto problema )=…hice el super show para abrirlo, y bueno solo hoy pase mis archivos al laptop asi que actualice apenas pude, además no puedo ni escribir jajaja, tengo que acostumbrarme. No me odien. Además estaba haciendo una guia de biologia celular que me tiene los nervios de punta...en fin.

**Agradecimientos para mis súper revieweras.**

_**Surizuice:**__ Ahora si me quedo claro lo de flojita y cooperando xD jiji lo usaré en mi lenguaje cotidiano xDDD… ojala te haya gustado el chap, lancé al hurón al baño por mientras, sólo por mientras. __**SMaris**__: No puedo matarlo, pero lo desaparecí por este chap xD, es lo menos que podía hacer luego de tanto sufrimiento. Un beso. __**Petakiita**__: Súper light lo cochinon xD, pero en la idea base se supone que no pasaba nada de esto jajajaja, era todo santo y semana santa xDDDD. Ojala te haya gustado el chap!! Mil gracias por tus reviews.__**HHrldg.Black:**__Ahora si que son algo estos dos ¿no? Gracias por tu review. __**LoonyPotter:**__ Acumula tu odio a Draco porque se viene su maldad!, gracias por pasarte siempre por mi fic. __**Viko**__: Un tantito más adelante desearas asesinar a Malfoy tu misma… ups! Spoiler xD, un beso. __**Makavra**__: Acá no hay sufrimiento para el chico, ojala te haya gustado y gracias por tu review. __**Missyumikov**__: Listo, xD llegaste así que actualizo… jajaja. Recordaste lo del tequila shot, que linda!, o mejor dicho, ¡que memoria!. Espero que estés súper amiga, cuídate y te mando un besito. Bye._

Kisses!

_Yuna Granger_

_**¿Go?**_


	14. Adios

**Capítulo 16: **

"Adiós"

Desayunaron y se despidieron en el subterráneo, cada uno se fue a su Universidad ya que los sábados también habían clases pero sólo en la mañana.

La sonrisa del rostro de Harry era imborrable, su corazón se desbocaba como un loco cuando pensaba en Hermione y en la noche que habían pasado juntos.

-Déjame adivinar amigo… es castaña, bonita y vivieron un grato momento apasionado- afirmó Ron con una sonrisa cómplice mientras se tomaban un café.

-Si…ya estamos bien- respondió Harry mientras sentía que hasta el café tenía mejor sabor que el día anterior.

-¿Qué acaso estuvieron mal?-

-Algo así, pero ya se solucionó todo- respondió el moreno mostrándole su blanca sonrisa.

-¡Harry!- le gritó Luna que estaba junto a Luna.

-¡No grites como una loca, amor!- le reprochó Ron mientras se ponía de pie y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Harry un poco preocupado y dejando el café sobre la mesa.

-Draco…- dio un suspiro -…siguió a Hermione anoche hasta tu departamento y se quedó ahí hasta que amaneció, esperando que ella saliera…-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Tu vecino Josh, se asustó al verlo y entonces llamó a la policía, hace poco Ginny le pagó la fianza y nadie sabe dónde está Malfoy-

-¡Hermione!- gritó con miedo, el ojiverde salió de la cafetería a todo paso, Luna corrió tras él y Ron también para llevarlo hasta la otra Universidad en su auto.

-_Ese maldito de Draco fue quien internó a Hermione en el psiquiátrico…- _pensó furioso mientras Ron manejaba a toda velocidad por las angostas calles.

-Tranquilo Harry… a lo más estará armándole alguna escena… celos de ex novio, nada más- le dijo Luna intentando calmarlo un poco pero no lo calmó en lo absoluto.

* * *

Se detuvieron fuera de la Universidad y Harry los buscó ya al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Ustedes entren al edificio, yo busco acá afuera- ordenó Harry a la pareja y se separaron.

Entre tantos jóvenes era imposible encontrarlos, un nerviosismo enorme lo abordó y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-¿_Dónde estás Herms?…-_ pensóafligido, miró cautelosamente a través de la reja lateral de la Universidad y afortunadamente reconoció el rubio cabello de Malfoy y luego el castaño de Hermione. La escena era preocupante, Draco tenía a la chica contra una pared y le sostenía ambas manos atrás. Harry no podía creer que nadie se diera cuenta de la situación, corrió con todas sus fuerzas a la salida y hacia ellos.

-¿Te acostaste con Potter?- le gritaba y la azotaba contra la pared con rabia.

Hermione lloraba, las palabras no salían de su boca por el miedo que tenia acumulado.

-Contéstame la verdad maldita, o lo mato… te juro que lo mato hoy mismo- la amenazó sin pelos en la lengua.

-Si…- le respondió en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Lo sabía estúpida perra loca, los vi juntos en el subterráneo la otra vez, riéndose, coqueteando. Y anoche te quedaste en su departamento, te sigo cada paso Granger… respóndeme, ¿estás enamorada de él?- le pregunto con rabia tanto en la mirada y como en la voz, le apretó más las muñecas y la chica asintió con la cabeza.

-Eso no importa porque ahora vas a ser mía- y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia un auto verde que estaba estacionado en el mismo lado de la calle.

Ya no tenía fuerzas casi para forcejear, pensaba en Harry, en que haría lo que fuese con tal de que él estuviese bien y seguro.

De pronto sintió como Draco la soltaba y lanzaba unas cuantas maldiciones, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió con todo lo que tenía.

-¡¡HERMIONE CUIDADO!!- escuchó a Harry gritándole, se detuvo en medio de la calle, se volteó y lo vio casi encima de ella.

* * *

Se quedó un largo momento en blanco, sentía un fuerte dolor en el brazo derecho y en la cabeza, un dolor casi insoportable.

-_¡Harry!- _pensó desesperada, eso hizo que le doliese más la cabeza aún. Intentó ponerse de pie, soltando un grito de dolor, pero alguien se lo impidió, no podía ver nada, varios chicos y chicas la rodearon con curiosidad.

-Quédate tranquila amiga, te golpeaste en la cabeza- le dijo la familiar voz de Luna.

-Harry…- fue lo único que pudo articular.

-Tranquila Hermione- la castaña ganó el forcejeo y a duras penas se puso de pie, se abrió paso entre las personas y lo vio. En medio de la calle, en el suelo, Ron abrazándolo, un auto deportivo con el parabrisas quebrado y en el suelo rastros de sangre.

-Harry…- volvió a susurrar. Avanzo lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la triste escena.

-Amigo…- le decía Ron al odio, llorando como un pequeño. –Dios… Hermione…- se quejó entre sollozos mientras Luna se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba por la espalda.

Ella no podía llorar, era como si estuviese seca, sin sentimientos. Se agacho como pudo junto a Harry, estaba sin lentes, con una herida abierta en la cabeza en la parte de atrás. Un dolor en el pecho se apodero de ella.

-Amor…- escuchó una suave voz en medio de tanto silencio, no podía abrir los ojos, los sentía como pegados, intento moverse, hablar, pero nada. Volvió a escucharla, era Hermione.

-Tendrás que irte sin mi… quiero que sepas que estar contigo fue lo más hermoso que esta vida maldita me pudo dar…- sonaba a una despedida, luchó con cada célula para despertar y decirle a Hermione que no se iría a ningún lado, que pasaría su vida junto a ella, no pudo despertar, todo lo contrario, comenzó a sentirse más y más lejano.

-Espero que nos encontremos…- Harry no entendió el significado de eso en ese momento pero de las palabras que le siguieron sí.

-Te amo…- fue lo último que escucho y sintió que todo había acabado.

* * *

Está permitido odiar a Draco solo en este fic, jajaja es que me lo imagino taaan lindoo (L), les dije que el huroncillo iba a hacer una tontera… ¿será la última estupidez que haga?, pobre Harry… es lo único que les puedo adelantar.

Breve; la vida del estudiante me tiene sin tiempo… es la única verdad. No pude elegir carrera más complicada xD… bueno me gustan los desafíos… por eso no habia actualizado.

* * *

**Agradecimientos para:**

_**Makavra, SMaris, Surizuice, Petakiita, Viko, Tati Jane Potter, Missyumikov.**_

Mil gracias preciosas por dejarme sus reviews (me hacen tan feliz), ojala les haya gustado el chap y perdónenme nuevamente por la espera. Ah, y sorry por no responder reviews por separado… para la otra sin falta. Un besito para todas.

_Yuna Granger._

**D..A..L..E….A..L...G..O.**


	15. Despertar, renacer, vivir

**Capitulo 15**

"Despertar, renacer, vivir."

Lo que sentía era como si lo hubiesen golpeado en todo el cuerpo. Emitió un gemido de dolor, al sentir que alguien le pinchaba el brazo.

-¡Despertó, Dios mío!- escuchó exclamar a una mujer sorprendida.

-Le juro que se quejo…- nuevamente la misma voz pero ahora se dirigía a otra persona.

-Excelente, traiga a su familiar, sabíamos en cualquier momento ocurría- le dijo un hombre a la señorita.

Harry intentó mover sus piernas pero fue inútil, sus brazos tampoco funcionaban, era como si nada respondiera.

-Es cosa de tiempo…- le comentaba la misma voz masculina a la otra persona.

-Vamos muchacho despierta…-

-¿P_rofesor Dumbledore?-_ pensó emocionado. Sus ojos comenzaron a recibir una concentrada y cegadora luz blanca, luego de acostumbrarse y enfocar bien lo primero que vio fue la espesa barba de su querido profesor.

-Prof...Profesor…- logro articular, con una voz que no parecía la propia.

-Hijo, ya paso todo, estás bien- lo tranquilizó mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-El accidente…- dijo mientras sintió que le faltaba el aire.

-Tranquilo, sobreviviste…-

-Enfermera inyéctelo- le ordenó el doctor mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro del anciano profesor.

Enseguida comenzó a sentir los parpados pesados y sin que pudiese decir ni una sola palabra, todo se volvió oscuridad.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, se sintió mucho más renovado que la vez anterior, ahora podía moverse un poco y los dolores ya casi no los sentía.

-Son los analgésicos- le respondió la enfermera al ver como movía los dedos de las manos.

-¿En qué zona del hospital estoy?- preguntó mirando a su lado, contó varias camas además de la propia.

-En la unidad de cuidados intensivos- respondió mecánicamente la señora.

-¿Y cómo está Hermione?- le preguntó intentando ponerse de pie.

-Quédese tranquilo joven, enseguida traigo al doctor, el responderá todo lo que usted quiera- la mujer presiono un botón rojo que había en la pared y al rato un doctor irrumpió en la habitación.

-Señor Potter, ¿cómo se siente?- pregunto el médico mientras el profesor Dumbledore ingresaba por la puerta.

-Bien...- respondió el moreno mirando la extraña expresión del profesor.

-Señor Potter, tengo algo que comunicarle…-

-¿Qué?- Harry comenzó a sentir miedo, el pecho se le apreto.

-La persona con la que usted estaba en el accidente, ha fallecido-

El estomago de Harry se encogió a dimensiones mínimas, le robaron la voz y los sentidos, el corazón le golpeaba el pecho una y otra vez, igual de sorprendido que él.

-_Mi Hermione...-_ pensó y deseo morir ahí mismo.

-Tu padrino no sufrió hijo, no sufras tú tampoco- comentó el profesor mientras le ponía la mano sobre una rodilla, en señal de apoyo.

-¿Sirius?, están equivocados…- agregó extrañado- …el falleció hace varias semanas…vamos, sufrió un accidente en su moto, en la carretera- agregó al ver la expresión del doctor, Dumbledore intercambio una mirada extraña con el médico.

-No Harry, tú y tu padrino iban en la moto, ambos sufrieron el accidente- respondió sereno el anciano.

-¿Yo?, yo estaba en el departamento ese día, a mi me atropellaron, por eso estoy aquí- respondió totalmente seguro.

-Síndrome post trauma y post coma, es más que normal- le respondió el anciano al doctor.

-¿Post coma?, ¿quién está en coma?- preguntó apunto de perder los estribos.

-Tú estuviste en coma Harry por más de una semana- le dijo el doctor mientras le hacía señas a la enfermera.

-¡¿Yo?! A mí me atropellaron ayer… están equivocados-

-Tranquilo Harry…- lo calmó la mujer acariciándole la cabeza en forma maternal.

-¡¿Dónde está Hermione?!- preguntó gritando y mirándolos a todos.

-¿Hermione?, Harry, no conozco a ninguna Hermione…ni tu tampoco -le contesto Dumbledore mientras se peinaba la barba.

-Hermione Granger… vamos profesor, usted sabe, la castaña, ojos miel, por favor no juegue conmigo, se lo suplico- le rogó Harry mientras algunas lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse en sus orbes.

-¿Granger?- pregunto extrañada la enfermera. Todos la siguieron con la vista hasta que llego a la cortina al lado derecho de Harry y la abrió.

-Pero si esta es Hermione Granger-

Harry ni siquiera pudo pestañar, ahí estaba la chica, inconsciente, se puso de pie como pudo y caminó hasta la camilla de la castaña.

-¿Qué le paso?- preguntó con un hilo de voz mirando al doctor, el cual se acercó y miró la historia que la castaña tenia a los pies.

-Este es un caso viejo…-contesto el médico. –Se observa mínima mejoría- leyó y miro nuevamente al profesor.

Harry cayó lentamente al suelo, no podía creerlo y ahí mismo quedo inconsciente.

* * *

En ese momento estaba ingresando a su departamento, estaba desordenado, tal como cuando Sirius vivía ahí.

Esa misma mañana tuvo que convencerse en el funeral de su padrino, realmente había tenido el accidente con Sirius, Hermione nunca fue parte de su vida, no tenía a Ron ni a Luna ni a Ginny, estaba solo y su único familiar había muerto. Era un simple estudiante y profesor al que nadie le importaba. Y todo lo que pensó que había vivido, había sido un sueño, una imaginación suya, un anhelo desesperado.

_-Probablemente vi a Hermione por la calle alguna vez, me llamó la atención y por eso me la imagine…desee tener un buen amigo como Ron, que me respetara y me admirara, y así me lo imagine-_ se continúo auto convenciendo mientras se sacaba la camisa y el pantalón de tela.

Abrió la ducha caliente y dejó que el agua lo acariciara por un largo periodo, cuando sintió que ya era suficiente, se vistió y se durmió en el sofá, deseando encontrarse con Hermione en el sueño.

Pero no soñó nada, todo había vuelto a ser como antes, se levantó temprano y se fue camino a la Universidad. Pero no llegó, sino que fue al hospital, saludo a la enfermera como si fuesen viejos amigos y entró a la sala en donde estuvo internado días atrás.

Se acercó temeroso a la camilla de la chica y se sentó sobre una silla que ahí había.

-Preciosa mía, vengo a despedirme, tengo que seguir con mi vida… no sé porque soñé contigo, pero si puedo asegurarte de que tú cambiaste

mi vida, conocí el verdadero amor, ya no seré tan entregado a mi rutina, también le daré espacio al amor, oh Hermione, daría mi vida para que despertaras… y nos miráramos a los ojos tan solo una vez más, quisiera ver si brillan como los recuerdo…- le dio un beso en la frente y continuó – Te amo mi preciosa castaña con sabor a miel…-

* * *

Llegó bastante atrasado a su clase, al final dio su cátedra igual entre los abucheos de algunos alumnos. Inconscientemente busco a Ron, pero no lo encontró.

-Profesor…me alegro de que ya esté bien-

-¿Lavender?- no podía creerlo.

-Esa soy yo, ¿le gustaría que nos tomáramos un café un día de estos?- lo invitó coqueteándole descaradamente, esa escena se le hizo tremendamente familiar.

-No sería malo…- respondió guiñándole un ojo y saliendo de la sala.

--oOo--

Sorry desde mi corazón por no haber actualizado, porfavor les pido que me comprendan. Estoy bajo mil presión, a mi se me ocurre no más estudiar algo tan complicado, pero bueno, hay que afrontar las cosas. Y aqui estoy con informes, controles, seminarios, laboratorios, ayudantias, guias, etc...

Tengo lata porque yo queria que el fic no pasara de marzo, pero aqui estamos. Aunque ya esta todo en el laptop listo para ser corregido y subido aca. Con paciencia se gana el cielo dicen en mi país. Además de que estamos pisando el final.

Bueno, aqui en este chapter se aclaran varias cosas (todas diria yo) y lo unico que puedo decir es... que pena ¿no?.

¿Han tenido esos sueños en que todo parece ser tan real? Ahora sabemos que Harry si.

--oOo--

**Agradecimientos fugaces:**

_**Makavra:**_ _No te molestes conmigo, la vida es así, momentos lindos y momentos muy malos. Ya no puedo machacar más a los protagonistas… ¿o si?. _**_SMaris:_** _No odies a Draco, puede que en realidad no haya hecho nada malo ¿cierto?, ya veremos… bueno gracias por el review._ **_Surizuice:_** _Jajaja, me dio risa tu rev, bueno ya lo reviví… are u happy now? xD._ **_Petakiita:_** _Harry no a muerto, bueno ahora esta más vivo que nunca… ¿se entiende algo ahora de este fic?, jiji, sorry por la espera_. **_LoonyPotter: _**_Si, a Harry lo choco el auto, pero ya esta bien ¿no?, aunque claramente podría estar mejor… pero ahí se vera que sucede. Un beso.** Viko: **Noooo me llamaste asesina de ilusiones, me siento como Rowling ahora… jajaja escribiendo el maldito epilogo xD… a ver si sucede algo para dejar ese titulo que me pusiste. Un besito. Bye._

_Kisses 4 everyone_

_Yuna Granger._

**D..A..L..E….A..L...G..O..o..o..O..o.**


	16. Cambios y Noche Buena

**Capitulo 16**

"Cambios y noche buena"

-Siempre me pareció increíble tu historia…pero lo que más me cuesta creer, es que yo era el malo- le comentó el rubio mientras bebía de su cerveza favorita.

-Sí, casi me desmayo cuando te vi, luego pensé que tal vez ya nos habíamos visto, en el subterráneo, quien sabe…- le respondió Harry mientras pedía un tequila al bar tender.

-Sabes Potter, creo que deberías escribir un libro…- le dijo en tono de broma.

-Claro, iría a parar al manicomio en el acto- se paso la mano por el cabello, se lo había cortado un poco y ahora tenía una pequeña barba, le sentaba bien, le daba un toque de madurez –Terminé anoche con Lavender, así que tienes el camino libre amigo-

-Salud por eso- le dijo el rubio al mismo tiempo que levantaba una fría botellita de cerveza.

-Bueno, yo me voy Draco, mañana tengo mucho que hacer…- se despidieron de un abrazo y Harry tomó el último subterráneo del día.

* * *

Salió de la estación y comenzó a caminar hacia su departamento, debía pasar por el parque, así que tomó el sendero central y caminó tranquilo.

Llego a un gran árbol y recordó ese beso que le había robado a Hermione, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y supo que la quiso más que a su propia vida pero ya habían pasado un poco más de tres meses desde eso, cerró los ojos y dejó ir ese hermoso recuerdo.

La brisa de la tibia noche era sumamente exquisita, las luces navideñas de los departamentos, de los locales y de las casas brillaban sin parar y lo alegraban de una manera inexplicable.

Su vida había mejorado después del accidente, a pesar de haber perdido su investigación y junto a ella a su único familiar, ahora era otra persona. Más optimista, más alegre, mucho más sociable que antes, ordenado y con un leal Draco Malfoy de mejor amigo. Se podía decir que todo iba sobre ruedas, incluso ya era profesor contratado y con un sueldo más que bueno, el futuro se veía prometedor.

_-¿Qué quiero para navidad?- _pensó mientras continuaba caminando y observando el oscuro pero hermoso cielo estrellado.

-_Que todo siga igual de bien como hasta ahora…- _ de pronto en su ensimismamiento chocó con alguien.

-Disculpa…-

-No te preocupes- le respondió a la chica que tenía enfrente.

-Hermione…- susurró sorprendido al observar esa cabellera, con la cual soñó tantas noches, pero era un poco más lisa y de color más claro, incluso más brillante que lo que él recordaba. Ese exquisito aroma a vainilla inundó sus pulmones, su corazón traicionándolo se aceleró enseguida.

-Disculpa… ¿nos conocemos?- le preguntó mirándolo directo a los ojos con claro desconcierto.

-Eh… no… lo siento- se disculpó dando un suspiro e hizo ademán de seguir caminando.

-Me han dicho que tengo esas caras que se confunden con otras…- parecía que la chica intentaba evitar que el moreno siguiera caminando.

-Una cara muy bonita por cierto- le dijo coquetamente, aún sintiendo su corazón a mil por hora y el pecho apretado.

-Bueno yo ya me voy…- se despidió con una pequeña sonrisa y continuó caminando. Harry se quedó mirándola un momento.

-¿_En verdad eras tú?-_ se preguntó observando como la chica se perdía en el sendero.

* * *

-Hola Draco…y yo que pensé que estarías totalmente borracho a esta hora- lo saludó dejándolo pasar.

-Muy gracioso Potter y yo que pensé que estarías bebiendo tu leche y leyendo el cuento de la noche- se burló mientras se sentaba en un sofá.

-A eso iba ahora…- respondió riéndose.

-Oye me imagino que saldrás de fiesta para navidad, ¿no?-

-Uhm... no lo sé, me gusta cenar en casa y pasar la media noche mirando el árbol- respondió recordando viejas navidades junto a Sirius. – ¿Y tú que harás?

-Yo en la noche estoy obligado a ir donde mi madre pero al otro día vendré a almorzar contigo, ¿te parece?-

-Excelente, tendré algo agradable para el señor Malfoy- respondió mientras le lanzaba un cojín a la cara.

-Bueno amigo, yo tengo una fiesta ahora… así que no te molesto más- se paro rápidamente y abrió la puerta. –Buenas noches- sin más se retiró dejando a Harry con una sonrisa de "lo sabía" en la cara.

* * *

Los pocos días que faltaban para navidad pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Harry había ido a comprar un regalo para Draco, su único y mejor amigo.

Se sorprendió a más no poder cuando vio a la vendedora de la tienda.

-Mi nombre es Luna ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- le preguntó la rubia y pálida chica haciendo que Harry se sobresaltara al reconocerla de inmediato.

-Ehh, busco dos regalos…- mencionó el moreno mientras intentaba no mirarla mucho. –Uno es para mi mejor amigo, te lo describo; un tipo mujeriego y de la noche, pero muy buena persona, tiene que ser algo especial-

-Bueno si es un tipo de la noche como dices tú, este celular de última generación es el regalo perfecto, será el centro de las fiestas cuando lo llamen…- le mostró un hermoso celular negro tipo concha y con luces fluorescentes brillando.

-Listo, lo llevo… y necesito otro regalo pero ya sé que llevaré-

Luego de haber comprado los dos regalos y haberle dado una muy generosa propina a Luna, regresó a su departamento.

* * *

Pasó la tarde preparando una pequeña cena para él, inconscientemente hizo un plato de más, pensando en Sirius tal vez, quién sabe. Se duchó y se vistió elegante, a pesar de que iba a estar solo y a pesar también de que no iba a salir ni nada por el estilo.

Comenzó a cenar tranquilo, escuchando buena música y bebiendo un buen vino que su aumento navideño le otorgó.

Estaba pensando en todo lo que había vivido ese año que ya llegaba casi a su fin. El accidente, Sirius, Hermione, sus amigos, su semana en coma, su transformación, Malfoy, su contrato en la Universidad, todo.

Miraba el mediano árbol navideño, con sus luces tan hermosas y sus adornos elegidos por el mismo y por su padrino.

-_No podría pedir nada mas, estoy vivo y he crecido demasiado en los últimos meses…-_ pensó sonriendo y levantando la copa de vino hacia la habitación de Sirius.

-A tu salud amigo- estaba en la mitad de la copa cuando sintió un par de suaves golpes en la puerta.

Se levantó estirándose la camisa que sin querer se había arrugado.

-_Dios, de verdad no se ocupar esta ropa…-_ pensó riéndose ya que Malfoy casi lo había obligado a comprarla.

Abrió la puerta y lo que vio lo dejo literalmente helado.

* * *

--oOo—

Esta semana tengo exámenes (miedooooo), asi que el weekend traeré el prox cap… además de contarles como me fue en Cálculo y en Química Gral. Jijij

Qué estén bien… viva H/Hr.

--oOo--

**Makavra, Surizuice, SMaris, Viko, Irethi, Petakiita.**

Gracias de corazón por leer mi historia y por sus reviews, me hacen demasiado feliz.

_Kisses 4 everyone_

_Yuna Granger._

**D..A..L..E….A..L...G..O..o..o..O..o.**


	17. En esta realidad

**Capitulo 17**

"En esta realidad"

-Hola…- lo saludó la chica frente a él, aún así no pudo articular palabra alguna, estaba demasiado sorprendido de verla ahí.

-¿Puedo pasar?- le preguntó pero no recibió respuesta alguna del ojiverde. –Ah, estás con alguien…bueno puedo volver otro día si quieres- agregó mirando hacia el interior del lugar.

-¡No!, pasa…- respondió finalmente. -¿Cenaste?- le preguntó ya adentro evitando mirarla a los ojos.

-No… pero estoy bien gracias- Harry le sirvió de todas maneras la porción que tenía guardada.

-Come antes que se enfrié más…- le dijo mientras ponía el plato frente al suyo, se sintió incomodo por la distante relación que parecían tener, él entendía que ella no lo conocía y en el fondo él tampoco a ella.

Así que o quiso preguntar nada, no quería arruinar el momento, pero fue una grata sorpresa saber que no pasaría la navidad solo.

Terminaron de cenar tranquilos y en silencio. Luego se sentaron en un sofá para apreciar el árbol y al cálido aire acondicionado hacia de el lugar algo muy agradable.

-Feliz Navidad Hermione…- le dijo Harry mientras señalaba un reloj que había en la pared, marcaba exactamente las doce. Se levantó y recogió un pequeño regalo del suelo que estaba al lado de la nueva tesis de Harry que tenia escrito "feliz navidad Sirius, para ti", le entregó el regalo a la castaña.

Ella lo abrió con suavidad y sin romper el papel, Harry pensó en los distinta que era a todas las chicas que había conocido incluso en la vida real era igual que en su sueño.

-Sé que estudias historia…- dijo sin pensar –Esa realmente perteneció a unos piratas- respondió Harry ante la atónita mirada de la castaña.

-Oh Dios… lo sé- agradeció mientras acariciaba una hermosa brújula antigua.

-Pero tiene otro significado…- con esas palabras recibió la total atención de Hermione.

-Es para que siempre nos encontremos…- respondió ahora mirándola directamente a los ojos buscando el viejo brillo que la hacía tan especial.

-Gracias Harry…- el moreno la miró a los ojos extrañado, había sido producto de su imaginación o ella lo había llamado Harry. –Yo también 

te traje un regalo- le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y le entregaba un paquetito.

-¿_Como supiste donde vivo?… ¿por qué estás aquí?...-_ mil y un preguntas inundaban su cabeza mientras abría el regalo lentamente pero ninguna logró ser formulada. Antes de mirar que era lo que había en el interior, miro a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

Entonces la castaña se sacó el chaleco que traía encima, dejándose ver con una blusa ajustada, que acentuaba un pequeño vientre más grande de lo que el recordaba, ya no era plano como antes.

-Feliz Navidad Harry- le deseo sonriendo, y sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, mientras señalaba el regalo que el chico tenía en las manos.

El moreno un poco confundido, sacó lentamente una pequeña una remerita verde y un pantaloncito del mismo color. Se quedo boquiabierto observando el vientre de Hermione y regresando la mirada a la ropita que tenía en sus manos.

-Para que combinen con sus ojos…- le comento la castaña en un susurro y utilizando un tono cómplice que se le hizo tremendamente familiar, mientras acariciaba su vientre y se acercaba a Harry.

En ese momento el ojiverde comprendió todo para luego romper en llanto silenciosamente y abrazarla por la cintura, quedando su cara a la altura del abultado vientre. Luego de unos minutos en los cuales ambos lloraron, Harry se levantó y la miro de frente.

-No entiendo como…pero eso no importa… ¡vamos a tener un bebé!- le dijo sonriendo mientras rozaba sus labios con los de ella.

-¿Recuerdas Harry?... la mente lo hace real…-acotó la castaña

mientras le sonreía.

–Te amo Hermione Granger… - y con un profundo beso sellaron su promesa de amor eterno.

* * *

19 año después…. (jajaja mentira xD que Rowling sonó)

* * *

-No puedo creer que estemos todos juntos…- le dijo Hermione al ojiverde mientras estaban en la cocina sirviendo bebidas y observando a los chicos en la sala de estar.

-Yo aún no puedo creer esto…- mencionó Harry al tocar a su hijo en el ahora enorme vientre de la castaña.

-¡Ay!, ¡hiciste que pateara!- se quejo la chica mientras le daba un golpecito a Harry en el brazo.

-¿Por qué no descansas amor?, no quiero que te esfuerces- le repetía nuevamente.

-¿Qué opinan chicos de esta locura?…- dijo mientras se sentaba en un cómodo sofá.

– ¡Harry cree que estar embarazada es estar acostada o sentada todo el día!-

-Ah no, Ginny tiene que seguir haciendo las cosas de la casa, esté o no esté embarazada- dijo entre risas Malfoy mientras acariciaba la cabellera de su novia.

-Está bien, si quieres yo lo hago todo, pero cuando tengamos un bebé no tendrá tu apellido, ni aunque sea igual de poco atractivo que tú- comentó la pelirroja mientras se corría del lado de Malfoy.

-No discutan por favor…no ven que hacen que yo no quiera hijos- respondió Ron sentado en el suelo.

-Y en ese caso, yo me buscaré a alguien que si quiera- dijo entre risas Luna.

-¿Quieren jugar a algo?- preguntó Ginny mientras regresaba junto a Draco. Hermione y Harry compartieron una mirada cómplice y negaron con la cabeza sonriendo.

-¡Verdad o reto!... -grito Harry entre risas, mirando a Hermione a su lado que tenía una expresión extraña. -¿Qué pasa amor?- le pregunto y todos los chicos la miraron preocupados.

-Me duele… ¡Ay!- se quejó y miró seria al moreno directo a los ojos.

Harry lo supo enseguida

-Llego la hora…-

* * *

A pesar de que Hermione casi ni se quejaba, Harry iba hecho un atado de nervios, iban dentro del auto de Ron seguidos por Ginny y Draco y en la moto del rubio.

-¡Acelera Weasley o hago que te expulsen de la Universidad!- lo reprendió haciendo que a Hermione le diera un ataque de risa.

* * *

-Oh Dios… es la cosita más linda que he visto en mi vida…- le susurró en la oreja a su castaña una vez que le pusieron a la bebé en los brazos. –Se parece a ti… pero también a mi- comentó emocionado, nunca había tenido un bebé tan cerca.

-¿Ya pensaste en un nombre?- le preguntó la chica.

-Ángela Potter Granger- la llamó al mismo tiempo que le pasaba su dedo para que ella lo apretara.

-Es tan tranquila…- dijo la feliz madre mientras miraba a Harry a los ojos y los comparaba con los de la bebé, a pesar de que la niña los tenía muy oscuros aún, tenía la certeza de que tendrían la misma tonalidad del moreno.

-Hermione Granger, ahora que si vas a caer en un vestido…- comenzó a decir Harry divertido y tragó saliva – ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- le preguntó mientras ponía un hermoso anillo con pequeñas piedras esmeraldas en el dedo de Hermione.

-Oh Harry…- respondió emocionada –Si, me casaría contigo una y mil veces-

-Te quiero a mi lado para siempre, en mis sueños y cualquier realidad-le dijo para luego besarla entregándose a ella en un simple pero profundo beso y jurándole amarla contra vientos y mareas.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

No me pidan explicaciones, es todo tan simple y lindo como lo están pensando. xD

Hemos llegado al final de mi fic… me da penita, porque recuerdo cuando se me ocurrió escribir una historia así, mas rarita y le contaba toda emocionada a mi madre sobre los capítulos. Fue genial escribirla. Lo único malo es que no tengo tiempo para actualizar, (me fue genial en los exámenes a todo esto), pero aquí estoy.

--oOo—

Gracias, Gracias, gracias… por dejarme reviews tan lindos y divertidos, no me olvidare de ustedes, gracias a los que me siguieron desde el principio y a los que se unieron después también.

_**missyumikov**__**, Jane Black, **__**Petakiita**__**, Percy, araceli black, Camille Andrea, **__**nanecl**__**, **__**Makarva**__**, EmMa, surizuice, Loquin, LoonyPotter, **__**miiss-potter**__**, viko, **__**Tati Jane Potter**__**, **__**HHrldg.Black**__**, **__**SMaris**__**, **__**dragonfly81**__**, H&H, **__**yequita**__**, Camhiiila, irethy.**_

Nos leemos o me leen en otra ocasión… ya sabrán de mi.

H&Hr 4 ever.

_No es un adiós… es un hasta luego._

_Yuna Granger._

**D..A..L..E…P.O.R….U.L.T.I.M.A…V.E.Z…A.L…G.O..**


End file.
